Coming Back to Camp Harmony
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo and the pack head back to Camp Harmony to have a better summer experience and they got more than what they have bargained for!
1. Chapter 1

We seek our HHaW friends have a summer that they'll never forget! Romance, drama, adventure...what more could ya want?

* * *

Coming Back to Camp Harmony

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Tastes in Different Music

It was the last day at Whoville High School and most of the students were completely stoked up about the summer coming ahead; mostly Jojo and his friends and he was walking down the hall, he saw most of the students plus his friends on the school's bullentin board and wanted to see what was up. By the time he got there, he heard Cody coming to him and walks over to where Cody is.

"Dude...you signing up for Camp Harmony this summer?" asked Cody.

Once Jojo heard the term 'Camp Harmony' pop into his head, he was definitely happy to hear this and he said, "That's what the line's for?"

"Yep." Cody answered.

Jojo wanted in as well so he joined Cody in line and saw Mike, Marcus, Zeke, Noah, Jonah, Travis, Sam, Cyrus, Hawk, Spike, Brutus and Diego joining in as well and all of them turned around to see Jojo there and Marcus said, "What's up, Jojo?"

"Pretty good, I guess." Jojo answered.

"So...what do you think this summer at Camp Harmony will be like this year?" asked Marcus.

"Hopefully, a lot better than last year. Remember last summer when we had an EDM theme? I felt like going up to the DJ's and punch them out for playing this music instead of some real music with a message and something that we can even care about. I can't stand those little EDM pop stuff that has no meaning, no substance and definitely no interest." Jonah answered.

"Are Mana and Koa going?" asked Jojo.

"They signed up yesterday. Them and Ryan, Frankie, Chad and the gang." Hawk answered.

"Well...how about that new guy at school, Kendall?" asked Spike.

Cyrus blinked his eyes a couple of times as that name popped up and he said, "He might. I don't know why, but Ryan's been around him for about a month now."

"I think someone has a guy-crush." Cody said, in a singsong voice.

"Who's got a guy crush?"

Just then, they seen Caitlyn and Misty come in as they heard the conversation and Mike said, "None of your business."

"But I heard guy crush and Ryan in one sentence." Misty answered

Mike scoffs at this and he said, "Misty, as much as you want us to tell you everything, there are some things that shouldn't be mentioned and/or discussed with."

"I don't mind a guy having a guy crush. I have a girl crush and it totally never fazes me." Caitlyn replied.

"We're cool with that. We don't judge." Brutus stated.

"So...are you guys signing up for Camp Harmony this summer?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah, we all are." Jojo answered.

"I hope this works out much better than last year because there's been less rock and more pop and EDM themed. I can't stand those EDM sounds. You hear it on the radio all the time, it's so annoying and when you go to another station, they play the same song on another station. Like...what's up with that?" asked Misty.

"Well, what's wrong with pop music today?" asked a random student.

"Pop music right now sounds the same. It recycles the same song that another singer had done to the point that it never gets interesting. Like boy bands, girl groups, tweenybop singers, those that talk about boys or girls, partying, hooking up and all the other same stuff. It barely plays stuff with some real meaning with a real message. I mean, some songs do that, but only 15%." Misty replied.

"Oh...and you know what I can't stand the most? Pop rap. I mean...you might as well get gagged with a tube sock on your mouth. Why make a rap song that caters to pop? It's just sickening to me." Marcus added.

One of the random students was apparently offended by that and said, "How can you say pop rap is sickening?"

"Just look up that song 'Fancy' by Diggy Who-zalia and you'll see what I mean. That or the boy band version of it on WhoTube. I'd rather dump by head full of water than withstand three minutes and 21 seconds of either song." Marcus replied.

"You obviously don't know good music." the randon student said, walking off.

Diego rolled his eyes and shouted at that random student, cussing him off in spanish which left the others completely stunned, nut not surprised. Brutus looked at Jojo and asked, "What does all of that mean?"

"I wouldn't want to repeat what he said." Jojo answered.

"Well...this is gonna be one heck of a summer, that's for sure." Travis added.

* * *

Just the beginning! Stay tuned!


	2. Guy Crush

Chapter 2: Guy Crush

As Ryan walks to the hallway to empty out his locker, he happened to notice someone walking past him on his locker's mirror and as he turned around, he saw the guy that he's got a little crush on. His crush; stands at 178 pounds, 5'4 in height, 17 years old, brown and grey striped fur, hazel-blue eyes and is wearing a grey T-shirt with a rock guitar on the front, dark blue jeans with a chain around the back pockets, has on dark courdory Who-verse sneakers and a spiky black mohawk with a blue/red highlight; is just getting some stuff out of his locker and emptying it out for the summer as he's looking forward to getting out of school and take it easy.

Ryan kept staring at him from a further distance to avoid getting caught and assumed that he's spying on him like crazy, but he saw a little bit of his crush's jeans sagging, staring at his Fruit of the Whom underwear and his heart just kept pounding as sweat comes out of his head and thought to himself, 'He's so awesome. I just hope he notices me somehow.'

But Ryan couldn't help himself because he's always had a crush on this guy from the minute he came to this new school, but didn't want to give too much away because of his fear that him coming out soon may make this crush lose total interest and might pick up a girl instead of him. He took a deep sigh and closes his locker hard, which sorta caught his crush's attention quickly as he looks at Ryan.

Ryan was definitely nervous after noticing that his crush is staring at him and panicked a little bit because now he's not sure what he's gonna say or do next and his crush came over and said, "Hey."

"Uh...hi." Ryan replied.

"Is there some reason why you're following me or something?" asked Ryan's crush.

Ryan became definitely scared to say anything else because his crush is standing right in front of him and he just became speechless due to his crush's good looks and shattered confidence to even make eye contact and Ryan answered, "You're so freaking hot!"

That completely took his crush by surprise, but horrified Ryan after saying that and he just felt so stupid for even saying that and covered his mouth quickly in total embarrassment and just ran off, thinking that he just blew it and that his crush is not interested in him at all. However, his crush stood there a little bit surprised that he got complimented by this guy. At a loss for words, he chuckled softly and caught his breath and stroked his spiky fringe a little and said to himself, "Wow..."

His crush whipped out his phone and went to Whosebook to post a little status as he types, 'I just got told I was hot...loss for words right now. I think I might've gotten a guy-crush...and it's someone that's in the same school. #EndofSummer' and he posted it and puts his phone back in his pocket and takes all the stuff out of his locker, grabs his bag and walks out of the hallway.

While walking to the hallway, he sees a little something on the school's bulletin board that reads 'To all music lovers, sign up for the summer's hottest camp, Camp Harmony! Whether you like songwriting, producing, performing or whatever suits you, sign up now. Sign up ends at 12:00 pm on the last day of Whoville High for the summer' and that definitely captured his interest. He looks at the clock and it's 11:45 and he quickly picks up that pen and signs his name on the slot and as he did so, he looks at some other signatures and one of them stood out...Ryan.

He then realizes that the same guy that said he's hot is coming to the same camp as well and he smiled a little and said, "This is gonna be an awesome summer."

Meanwhile

Ryan bumped his head against the lunch table saying 'stupid' a couple of times to himself after making an idiot of himself in front of his crush after saying that he's hot and he notices Jonah, Zeke, Travis and Austin looking at Ryan for a second and Jonah asked, "You okay?"

"No! I did the most stupid thing I've ever done. Maybe the most stupidest thing I've ever done in my life!" Ryan wailed.

"What, did you forget to wear underwear again?" asked Austin, a little concerned.

Ryan rose his head at Austin after that initial response and answered, "That was one time before Christmas break, Austin. I made a fool of myself in front of my crush."

"What did you do?" asked Jonah.

"What did I do? What did I do? I'll tell you what I did! I looked at his face and it literally affected my confidence and I blurted out that he's so freaking hot right in front of him." Ryan answered.

That response seemed to have a mixed perception on how it can be a big deal and the most humiliating thing ever and Zeke asked, "That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Now he's gonna be interested in a girl." Ryan said, still embarrassed.

"You think that's the most embarrassing thing you did? Dude, you gave him a compliment." Austin answered.

"He'll never be interested in me. I just have no confidence in myself. It's gonna be hard for me to come out because I don't want him to think I'm a freak." Ryan said, in a worried tone.

"Ry, I've known you for a long time. So what if this guy's not interested in you? There are plenty of awesome ones out there. You just have to build up confidence in yourself so you won't feel more insecure." Austin answered.

Ryan sighed heavily and said, "Insecurity always wins, Austin. You know that more than I do."

"Want me to find this guy for you?" asked Travis.

"No, Travis. It probably won't matter anyways." Ryan replied.

Ryan is totally unaware that his crush was sitting from a further distance, but heard everything he said and blinked his eyes a little bit and he doesn't know it yet, but he knows exactly how he's feeling. But it's gonna take more than just wondering in order to find out for himself and Camp Harmony may be the only place to get the answer.


	3. Finally Out for the Summer

Chapter 3: Finally Out for the Summer

12:00 PM

When the bell rang, every student is happy to be out for summer vacation and they can enjoy the lazy days ahead and just relax without thinking about school at all. The same goes for Jojo and his friends as they left the building and just enjoy themselves for the summer and Sam said, "Another year, another summer."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda sad that school's out for the summer." Noah added.

That comment surprised Marcus because normally he'd be a little excited about school being out for the summer and asked, "Really?"

"No." Noah replied, with a laugh.

Marcus sighed in response to that and just mussed with Noah's hair a little bit and said, "I was gonna say like, 'You like being a schoolnerd, bro?' or something like that."

"Don't get me wrong. I like school, but I like the summer breaks even better because I can have fun and just put down the books for once and just let loose." Noah replied.

"Man, we only got like one more year left and it's like we're so out of here. No more cliques, jocks and all the other dumb stuff we have to deal with." Jonah agreed.

"True. And we're all going to Camp Harmony as a unit, together." Jojo responded.

All of them were very excited to be going back to Camp Harmony and let their inner rocker freedom come out for the summer and they just kept talking throughout the walk home. Sometime later, Ryan walks by himself to head home and as he did so, he saw his crush rolling through with his skateboard and knowing that he had made a fool of himself earlier today, the last thing he wanted is to have a full out rejection on his face and being told off. He lowered his head down in shame as he kept walking, he heard his crush call his name.

"Hey, you're Ryan, right?"

Ryan was immediately surprised when his crush knew his name and slowly turned his head and looked at him in the eye and replied, "Yeah."

"I'm Kendall."

"I know who you are, the new guy from school. Listen, if this is about what I had just said back at the hallway, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot for even saying that out loud." Ryan said, assuming that he'll get yelled at.

"Hey, hey, hey...it's cool, man. I'm not that offended or thrown off by it. I'm actually happy that you said I look hot. No one's ever complimented me before...not even a girl. And tell you the truth, you're pretty hot, too. You just need some confidence boost." Kendall replied.

To hear that come from his crush made Ryan feel a little bit confident and lightened up by it and that made him very happy to hear that and he said, "Thanks. That means a lot."

"Hey...what are you doing this summer?" asked Kendall.

"I'm going to Camp Harmony. Why?" asked Ryan.

"I'm going there too. I love music and I just hope to bring a lot of individuality back because it lacks a lot in music these days because everything sounds, looks and feels the same. I just can't stand that, so I'm bringing in strictly alternative, punk, metal and indie rock in my music." Kendall replied.

That amazed Ryan and asked, "You make music?"

"Yep. All instrumental music and some original songs of my own that really speaks to the core of how I feel at times. Whatever I'm going through or whatever happens that day, I just write on paper, play my guitar or piano and whatever comes afterwards, I just let it out." Kendall answered.

"Cool. Looks like we have a lot in common." Ryan said, amazed.

Kendall chuckled softly at this and he then said, "And no worries...I have a crush on you too."

Just hearing that Kendall has a crush on Ryan as well really made him feel like he's on top of the world right now and he said, "Thank you."

Both of them were unaware that Brutus and Marcus were watching it all go down and they were rooting for Ryan having a boyfriend and Brutus whispered, "Young love..."

"Ryan's gonna have an awesome summer." Marcus agreed.


	4. Meeting Up with Koa and Mana

Chapter 4: Meeting Up with Koa and Mana

Just a few miles from Whoville, Jojo makes his way over to the observatory for a little bit of time for himself to kick off the summer and he walks through the forest and hopped aboard his entrance contraptions and the giant slingshot as it shoots it was to the air and lands on the steps and walks inside with the little door underneath it and when he walks in, he could tell that a few things should be cleaned up and he picks up a rag and starts cleaning off some dust and stuff from those amazing instruments he's made.

As he's cleaning, he's thinking about having an awesome summer at Camp Harmony because it's the one place where he can feel free and just connect with music rather than all the other stuff that looks and sounds the same old same old every few years or so. Where he can hang with his friends as well as make some new ones and hope that it'll be a much better experience rather than last year's because it's been a trippy one because EDM and pop took over some parts of the days and he just hopes that it'll be back to what it was before then.

After several minutes of cleaning, he sees two people walking by and recognized them almost immediately and exclaimed, "Koa! Mana!"

Mana looks up and sees Jojo there and he said, "What's up, Jojo?"

Jojo puts down his rag and climbs down from the ladder and makes his way towards the both of them as he gives Koa a bro-hug and Mana a tender hug of embrace and Jojo said, "What brings you guys here?"

"Just wanted to see you, man. We still up for gazing at the stars tonight?" asked Mana.

"Of course. It's our out of school for the summer tradition." Jojo replied.

Koa nods his head in response to that and he suddenly said, "Will Brutus be there?"

"Yeah, Brutus, Jonah, Travis, Sam, Mike, Cody, Ryan...just about the entire gang will be there. It'll be just like how it always has been, talking about stuff like life, friendships and what would everything be like in the next 10 years or something." Jojo answered.

Mana nods his head at this and he comes close to Jojo and holds his hand for a while and Jojo felt a little speechless, but somewhat comforted by this and looks at Mana deeply in his eyes for a while and said, "I agree."

Koa sees this and he seemed a little bit left out knowing that Mana and Jojo are a couple that he hopes that he can tell most of them about a crush he's been having for a while. but doesn't want anyone else to know yet...not even his crush. He puts his hands on both pockets and just watched both Mana and Jojo kiss each other on the lips and their hands around each other in silence.

The minute Mana and Jojo stopped kissing each other and just stared at each other could only solidify their loyal unit has been further more than just friends and Mana chuckled and said, "This is gonna be a great summer."

"I know." Jojo whispered.

Both of them kept staring at each other until they hear an 'ahem' behind them and realized that Koa was still here and Jojo chuckled in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head while Mana blushed a little and Jojo said, "Sorry about that, Koa."

"It's all good. I'm just really happy for you guys." Koa replied, with a forced smile.

Mana could tell that something's up with Koa, but didn't want to get into too much detail about what's bugging him and just puts it off for a while and moved on to something else as he looks at all of Jojo's contraptions while and Koa followed behind him and as he was walking, he received a text from his WhoPhone, pulls it out and it read, 'I know that summer has just begun, but what's more warmer than the sun is your heart. I just hope you feel the same way about me.'

Once Koa received that text, he felt both happy and curious to see who this secret admirer is and he responded back through text and after he sent it, he hopes to have a response very quickly and puts it back in his pocket and continues following Jojo and Mana.

Mana turned around to see Koa lighting up somehow and he said, "You seem happy."

"Well...I guess you can say that." Koa replied, glowing.

Mana rose his eyebrow at this and wondered what was up with him because the first minute he was sad and now he's happy about something. Whatever it is, he needs to keep an eye on Koa a little more, but for now...whatever made him happy, he can't question it.


	5. Looking at the Stars

Chapter 5: Looking at the Stars

As nightfall comes in, Jojo and his crew were gazing at the observatory to look up at the stars together as a kick off for the summer tradition they have together as they look at the stars and just talk with each other and the hubbub of this conversaton is Camp Harmony and how excited they are to come back this summer and also talking about last year's experience how the EDM/pop week became and that was one that Brutus couldn't get over at all.

"...and they just don't relate to me at all. All it does is talk about partying and all the other pop stuff that I hate the most. Don't we have crappy radio for that?" Brutus added.

"We can all agree that this was not the highlight of last year's camp, but this year...this will be completely different." Cody added.

"Yep. We're all gonna have a heck of an awesome summer at Camp Harmony; songwriting camps, swimming, canoe, fishing, rocking out the stage...man, this is the stuff!" Marcus exclaimed.

Mana and Koa have been at Camp Harmony with the guys and with each experience they have, it's always a memorable experience for them because it's where their amazing different style shows and express themselves in ways they have never expected to express themselves to. Mana said, "Remember our first time there?"

"How can we forget?" Koa asked.

"It was definitely the coolest experience of my life so far...especially the fact that I got to perform in front of everyone for the first time. I don't know how you guys did it." Mana replied.

"You were awesome, man. Like I don't know how you managed to keep that in, but it was amazing." Diego stated.

"Thanks, D." Mana said, with a smile.

As the gang keeps chatting, Brutus stared at Koa for a while and for the longest time, he just felt like he wants to be more than just Koa's friend because he had spent more time with him than anyone else in the group and there's a deeper connection that goes far beyound friendship and family...like in a real relationship. As much as he shows it, he wasn't sure if he could admit it because he's been out of the closet as bi for a while and he knows that Koa is too. He just wasn't sure if he could ever show himself to Koa and reveal his true feelings for him.

Brutus sighed heavily and just remained silent all while looking at Koa, but he knows he's in love with him. He just doesn't want anyone else to know that yet.

"I gotta tell ya, there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than with all of you guys. Let's make this summer a good one." Jojo said.

Everyone agreed with that and it just put a complete spin on everything they're gonna look forward to and with that notion, everyone stood up, puts their hands together and shouted, "Camp Harmony!"

"I got some snacks. Just don't do anything to yank my hand off. Last time that happened, I ended up getting seven stitches for my forehand." Hawk said, bringing in the snacks.

"In my defense, I was gonna get the bag of Who-tilla chips before Ryan, Seth or Hoagie did." Josh pointed out.

Hoagie looked sorta offended by that statement and said, "Bro...I can't help it if I eat a lot. That's how it rolls."

"Along with everything else in that stomach of yours." Seth added, patting Hoagie's stomach.

Hoagie laughed sarcastically and said, "Pass me the cookies."


	6. Off to Camp Harmony

Chapter 6: Off to Camp Harmony

2 weeks later

Jojo and Stephen had their bags all set as they waited outside for the bus ride to Camp Harmony and they were definitely stoked about this time around and just worry about having some fun. Stephen was completely excited about it because this is the first time he's ever brought his instrument along after forgetting about it last time and Stephen looks at Jojo and asked, "Think we'll rock out together?"

"Are you kidding? It's gonna be the best summer we've ever had." Jojo answered.

"Hopefully, it's better this year." Stephen replied.

Not long afterwards, they see the Camp Harmony bus come by and they were surprised with the fact that the bus has got a little bit of an upgrade; like a tour bus vibe coming in. As the bus stopped for Jojo and Stephen, both of them were completely surprised to see this bus coming in and as the doors open, they walked in and saw that there were not only full of campers and some of his friends, but also the floors have carpet, mounds of flat screens, instruments and everything that looks like it should belong in an RV.

"Yo, guys! Over here!" Diego exclaimed.

They both turned around and saw Diego, Brutus and Hoagie sitting on one side of the seats and they both caught up with them and Brutus said, "Dude! This is like some next level stuff here!"

"Yeah, it caught us by surprise." Stephen replied.

"Do they always have these kinds of buses?" asked Hoagie.

"Nah, usually they're all like school buses but with a camp vibe or something like that. This is a sweet upgrade though. We don't have to pull down the windows when it gets hot. We have A/C now." Brutus responded.

"I'm gonna like this." Jojo responded, sitting on one of the new seats.

The bus starts driving off as Jojo and crew were sitting and talking with each other while also joking with each other as they make the trek all the way to Camp Harmony and their summer officially begins...


	7. Bus Trip

Chapter 7: Bus Trip

During the ride to the camp, Ryan has one earbud on his ear as he listens to some alternative music on his WhoPod as he looks out the window and as he's looking, he's contemplating on the fact that he's the only one that knows that he came out as bi, but wasn't sure if he was ready to tell the others soon. On one hand, he knows that they'll never be judgmental and accept him as whatever he is because they're so tight together, but on the other hand...he's unsure of how the outcome would be and is worried that someone outside of the crew would tell him to cut him off because he's bi. He's just at a loss for what he might do about this and he blinked his eyes a couple of times as he lowered his head down.

"Ryan?"

Ryan slowly rose his head and saw his crush standing over there behind him and that kinda surprised him to see him all of a sudden and he said, "Hey."

His crush sits on the other side of the seat and he said, "You know, we haven't been introduced."

"Well...how'd you know my name, for starters?" asked Ryan, taking his earbud off of his ear.

"When I was signing up for this camp and I saw your name there and soon enough, I saw your penmanship on the back of your backpack at school. I know that I'm new there, but for some reason, I never seem to forget about one's penmanship because it can show a lot about someone. So I just wanted to take a chance and see what I might end up with." his crush replied.

Ryan blinked his eyes and just became so captivated by his crush's response that it almost seemed like it was straightforward and honest at the same time like he can read Ryan's mind and it blew him away. Ryan kept blinking his eyes and stared at him a little more and he said, "My name's Ryan."

"I know your name. I'm Kendall Jansen."

"Kendall...sweet name." Ryan said, dreamily.

That pretty much took Kendall aback a little bit and that also made Ryan a little bit more embarrassed that he's humiliating himself in front of Kendall again and just got very hard on himself for that and Kendall said, "Hey...I appreciate the compliment."

"You do?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Kendall.

Ryan seemed a little unsure to explain the reason why because he doesn't want to give Kendall the wrong impression and he said, "It's just that...I have a crush on you at school when I see you. Like at class, at lunch, at the shower..."

Ryan paused when he uttered out the last part and Kendall was obviously surprised by that and asked, "Wait...that was you?"

Ryan was officially embarrassed when he admitted that he watched Kendall in the shower at school and covered his face to spare himself more embarrassment and said, "Yes. Please don't judge me."

"Bro, I'm used to it. Why do you always kick yourself?" asked Kendall.

"It's just...you wouldn't care if I say this, but I recently came out as bi before Christmas last year. I kept that to myself since then and there were several crushes I have, but none of them became 'the one' for me, you know? When you came, it just...I don't know. I just have this feeling that I might've found someone who gets me and who doesn't judge me when I say or do something weird. Kinda stupid, huh?" asked Ryan.

Kendall blinked his eyes in response and said, "I understand how you feel. I'm bi too."

And that sent a huge shockwave through Ryan after finding out that Kendall is bi too and he said, "No kidding?"

"Nope. A lot of people look at me and they see me as this ladies' man with the hair, the clothes, the 'don't really care, I'm a rocker' attitude, but in reality, I just don't have that title. I've been drawn to both girls and guys, but I'm strictly a guy person. I guess when you came in, it just sorta clicked that you're the one guy who's not like anyone else, but needs to learn some confidence." Kendall answered.

"That's the number-one thing I suck at the most; having confidence in myself." Ryan replied.

Kendall reached out to Ryan as he puts his hand on Ryan's and said, "Maybe I can help with that...if you'll let me."

When Ryan felt Kendall's gentle touch, it was like time had stopped and that it was only him and Kendall alone and that moment became the ultimate in finding true purpose and he nodded his head at this and he said, "That'd be cool."

Meanwhile, Brutus secretly looked at Koa for a while and he just felt like there's a deeper connection between the two of them. Obviously, they're Who'iian and they have a laid-back personality that seems like they're easy to get along with. But when it comes to each other, he wishes that he has the courage to tell him his feelings for him, but it gets harder because of the brotherhood perception they have and not to go beyond that.

Brutus sighed at this and wanted to tell someone about this and he motioned Jojo to come over and when he did so, in comes Hoagie, Seth, Josh, Austin, Diego, Jonah, Zeke, Travis and half of the crew and that made it a lot harder for Brutus to keep this a secret, but at least a few dozen is better than none and Jojo asked, "What's going on?"

"Okay...I have a bit of a secret that I've been keeping for several months now." Brutus answered.

"We know you're bi, Brutus. You don't have to tell us that. And we told you a million times that we're cool with it." Jonah answered.

"I wasn't gonna say that. I actually have a crush on someone." Brutus said.

They seemed very intrigued to know who this crush is and Austin said, "Who's the lucky one?"

"Koa."

That surprised Jojo to hear that Brutus has a crush on Koa and said, "You do?"

"Yeah. I have been for a while. He's just so cool, kind, humble, sensitive and there's something about him that kinda makes me feel warm inside." Brutus added.

"Was it your junk?" asked Josh.

Brutus glared at Josh with that particular comment and said, "We're getting WAY off the subject. The thing is, I have a crush on him, but I don't know how to express it so I send him random admiring texts under the name 'Secret Admirer' instead of my name. I don't want Koa to get the wrong idea and I just want to tell him when it's time."

"Well...that's very creative. But I think it's best to tell Koa face-to-face." Travis added.

"It's not that easy to do that. Plus, I'm kinda worried about how Mana will react to that." Brutus stated.

"I'm sure Mana will be fine with it. Just have courage to tell Koa how you feel. But I like the fact that you're Koa's secret admirer by text." Hoagie added, eating a banana.

"Who knows? I might tell him at camp." Brutus said, hopeful.

Just then, Mike and Cody walked past them and Cody became stoked about the amazing things on the bus and he said, "Did you guys know that when you flush the toilet, it plays rock music? We need a bus like this."

"Whoever came up with this is a genius." Mike agreed.

Diego chuckled and responded by the whole thing in spanish and Cody said, "He says that it sounds like a cool idea for those that want to take a dump and rock out at the same time."

"Campers...we are about 15 minutes until we arrive at Camp Harmony."

All of them are completely stoked up about heading to Camp Harmony and knowing that they're almost there makes this trip worthwhile and all the other campers that are on the bus felt the same way too and Jojo said, "I can hardly wait."

"Me too, guys." Koa agreed.


	8. Back to Camp Harmony

Chapter 8: Back to Camp Harmony

As the bus enters the camp, other buses came behind them as they ventured into the entrance of Camp Harmony, everyone is completely excited to see this camp again as they prepare themselves for one heck of a summer and they were greeted by some counselors and camp guides as the buses make a little stop and several campers head out of the buses as some of them get their luggage and wait to find out what cabin they're gonna be on this summer.

Jojo and his crew stepped out of the bus and they were still talking about how awesome the bus looks like and to most of their surprise, they see Ryan and Kendall get out of the bus together and it just seemed unexpected, but also surprising to see Kendall joining in on the fun at Camp Harmony. Diego noticed Kendall joining in and he said, "Hey, new guy at school. What brings you here?"

Kendall looks at Diego for a second and said, "You tell me."

"Guys, this is Kendall. These are my friends. We call each other the pack." Ryan answered.

Kendall blinks for a second on that particular posse and asked, "Why do you guys call yourselves the pack?"

"We're like family. We all stick together no matter what." Brutus replied.

Kendall was surprised with the concept of that mentality they have and he said, "Really? I'm usually a loner."

"We're all loners too, so let's just be loners together." Diego stated.

Kendall gets off the bus and walks with Ryan and the rest of the crew as they get their bags and find out what cabin they're gonna be in this time around and along with the old friends from camp, there's also some new faces; most of them ranges from ages to 14-22 and they all have the same common; they love music. There's a lot of music blaring on the speakers, some guitar playing and mounds of stuff available.

Kendall looks around and it just seems like this is the one place where he can let his musical aspirations go free and express it the way he would ultimately express himself and he said, "I could like it here."

"Well, it's only the start." Ryan said, smiling.

Several minutes later, some of the counselors called out their names and the cabin they'll stay at for the summer. So far, they called Jojo, Brutus, Diego, Jonah, Travis and Stephen in one cabin, Koa, Mana, Mike, Cody, Sam and Hawk in another cabin, Cyrus, Chad, Zeke, Spike, Josh and Noah in another cabin, Kendall, Ryan, Austin, Frankie, Seth and Hoagie in another one and Max, Manny, Jared and Marcus in another cabin.

Several of the guys went in different cabins in different tribes where they'll reside for the summer and as they get there, Diego smelled the aroma of fresh air all over and said, "Whoever said that this place is not meant for us teens must be out of their minds."

"Yeah, if you don't count the mosquitoes." Stephen said, swatting himself off of the bugs.

Travis chuckled in response and said, "Well, it could be worse. We could be chased by bears."

Brutus rolled his eyes in response to Travis' joke and said, "I'm not even gonna think about that. That's just too scary."

"I don't think anyone can live without their phones if you're in a place like this." Jonah said, looking at his phone with no bars.

"Bro, unplug. Just step outside of nature and be one with the universe." Travis said, enlightening his brother and putting away Jonah's flip-WhoPhone.

"You've been watching too many yoga vids on WhoTube." Jonah scowled.


	9. Cabin Mates

Chapter 9: Cabin Mates

As some of the pack members went to different cabins, each of them would meet different types of campers that are sharing the same cabins for the duration of Camp Harmony. On one cabin, Marcus walked towards the bunk and sets his bags down on the floor and as he gets himself settled, he couldn't help but hear someone strumming guitar from above Marcus' bunk and he slowly poked his head up and saw a camper; male, 18 years old, black and grey striped fur, black hair with green and blue highlights with a spiky mohawk hidden underneath a grey beanie on his head, stands at about 5'7, weighing at 187 pounds, blue eyes, wearing a dark blue T-shirt and dark black skinny jeans and black and white WhoVerse sneakers; sitting and playing his guitar a little bit.

Marcus blinked his eyes at this and felt captivated by this kid's guitar-playing skills and he blinks his eyes a little bit, not knowing that the kid with the beanie is staring at him very awkwardly for staring and the kid with the beanie said, "Why are you looking at me?"

Marcus eventually snapped out of it and realized what had transpired and replied, "I'm sorry. It's just...I've never noticed you sitting at a top bunk playing with the guitar."

"And you're captivated by it...why?" asked the kid with the beanie.

"Well, I sorta heard you play your guitar when I was starting to unpack my stuff on my bunk just now." Marcus answered.

The kid with the beanie looked at Marcus for a second and realized that some of his stuff is on the bottom bunk which would entail the fact that he's sharing the same bunk for this camp and he got down from the top bunk and onto the floor and said, "You new here?"

"No. I've been here for a couple of years now. Every summer at Camp Harmony is pretty cool." Marcus answered.

"This is my second time here." the kid with the beanie replied.

That surprised Marcus a little to know that this kid is a half newbie at this camp and he said, "Amazing. How was it last year?"

"It was okay, but they had those EDM stuff that just went in over everyone's head. I can't stand that type of music. I mean, what doofus makes money for just pushing buttons at a turntable?" asked the kid with the beanie.

"That's still a good question." Marcus answered.

The kid with the beanie nodded his heas in agreement and he said, "My name's Casey Griffin."

"I'm Marcus."

Casey shook Marcus' hand a little and both of them were smiling with each other and Casey said, "I've been sort of a social loner at this camp last year and I wanted to break that loner stereotype that I have been carrying. It's just kinda hard for me to do that though because I'm used to being called a freak, emo, gay dude and stuff."

"I know what you mean. Most people think that I'm gay, but I'm not. I'm just bi. There's a difference." Marcus replied.

Casey blinked his eyes in surprise that his new friend is bi and he said, "You're bi?"

Marcus just realized he had revealed that he's bi and just bit his lip nervously, thinking that Casey is gonna back away and be weirded out by it, but then Casey responded by saying, "I'm bi too."

"Are you serious?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah, I am. I just got out of a twisted relationship with my girlfriend after just 5 months because she had already figured out I was bi way before that." Casey responded.

"Ouch." Marcus said.

"Yeah...but she wasn't really that much of a girlfriend anyway. I prefer guys so..." Casey added.

"I'm that way too, you know." Marcus answered.

Not long after, Max, Manny and Jared walked to the same cabin Marcus and Casey are in right now and settled into their bunks and some other cabin mates came in; most of them ages from 16-19 and Jared said, "Hey, Marcus. I see you found a roomate."

"Funny, guys." Marcus said, sarcastically.

"I'm Max and this is Manny and Jared." Max said, introducing himself.

"I'm Casey."

In another cabin, we see some familiar faces; Chris, Brent, Lars and Dustin coming in as they are excited about coming to Camp Harmony and Chris took a deep breath and said, "Feels so good to be back home."

As Dustin heads to where he can find one cabin, he stopped and stared at this one guy; an 18 year old with brown and black fur, a spiky mohawk with the fringe covering half of his left eye along with a red and white striped beanie on his head, wearing just basketball shorts and no shirt with tattoos on his arm, blue eyes, stands at 5'9 and weighing at 177 pounds; walking by and Dustin blinked his eyes and just became enamored by this guy and when the guy bent down to pick up something, he stared at the guy's underwear crack and he just froze for a second before he walks away, trying to catch up with the rest.

But Dustin became completely interested in that guy and they haven't even met yet, but remains hopeful that he'll get the chance to. As he walks by, he noticed Jojo coming out of one cabin and is surprised to see him there and when Jojo turns around to see Dustin there, he immediately comes out and said, "Dude! You're here!"

"Yeah, I'm here! Me, Chris, Brent and Lars." Dustin replied.

"Where are they?" asked Jojo.

Just then, Chris, Brent and Lars showed up and they piled on Jojo and hugged him, feeling so excited that the pack's all here and Lars said, "Dude, are the rest of them here?"

"Yeah, they're here." Jojo replied.

"Man, this is gonna be one heck of a summer!" Chris said, excited.

As the pack comes out of their respective cabins, they were so happy to see Dustin, Chris, Brent and Lars come to Camp Harmony and it feels like their summer is just getting started from the minute they walked in the cabin woods.


	10. Getting Acquainted

Chapter 10: Getting Acquainted

As the rest of the pack headed back to their respective cabins, Zeke couldn't help but notice Dustin staring at that guy and he felt a little bit shaken by it because he's got a crush on Dustin for the longest time and he had thought that maybe he might've felt the same way too, but knowing that the shirtless who that Dustin's interested in made him a little bit insecure and just wanted to express his feelings for him. He slinks back in the cabin along with Cyrus, Chad, Noah, Spike and Josh and four other cabin mates without another word as he unpacks his stuff.

On the other cabins, the same shirtless who walks in another cabin where Kendall, Ryan, Hoagie, Seth, Austin and Frankie along with five other cabin mates as he walks straight to his bunk to unpack things totally unaware that Seth is staring at that shirtless guy and he felt his heart beating a million miles per hour like crazy. He has no idea how that feeling feels like, but it just made him completely interested in him for some reason, but didn't want to make things awkward and/or weird for them.

The shirtless who looks up and notices Seth unpacking things quickly and he blinks his eyes a few times and he said, "You new here?"

"Who, me?" asked Seth, looking surprised that this guy is talking to him.

"Yeah, you." the shirtless who said.

"Not really. I've been at this camp before with my friends." Seth replied.

"Cool." the shirtless who said, putting on his tank top and his beanie on his head.

"Are you new here?" asked Seth.

"Nah, I've been here for 4 years now. It's the best place to be when you wanna jam out to the summer and get away from all the crazy stuff at home." the shirtless guy replied.

Seth nods and said, "My name's Seth."

"I'm Slade."

Both of them shook hands together and Seth blinked his eyes and stared at Slade for a while and asked, "Do you always walk around shirtless?"

"Somewhat. But I also walk around with my tank top too. For some reason, I get a lot of looks from girls...but that makes me uncomfortable. Guys...that's another story." Slade replied.

"I feel the same way, but I don't show off anything." Seth answered.

Slade chuckled at this and he told Seth, "That's cool, man."

"Are you in the same bunk as me?" asked Slade.

"Um...the bottom bunk. Why?" asked Seth.

"We're in the same bunk, man!" Slade said, amazed.

Noah overhears the overlapping enthusiasm as he's unpacking and he could tell that Seth has got a little bit of a bromance coming in and he said to Cyrus, "Looks like Seth has found a dude friend."

Cyrus looks up and sees Seth's bromance coming in and he smiled and said, "Always something. But it's awesome."

"Anyways, these are my friends; Cyrus, Noah, Josh, Chad and Spike. Guys, this is Slade." Seth said, introducing them to the pack.

"Nice to meet you dudes." Slade said, smiling.

"Us too." Noah added.

They shook their hands and Slade said, "You oughta meet my cabin mates, man."

"We're here, Slade." one cabinmate said.

Several other cabinmates came in and Slade face-palmed in total embarrassment and said, "Crud, I'm so stupid. Guys, these are my cabinbuds; Tucker, Jon, Anthony, Brad and Rocky."

"Nice to meet you all." Spike said.

"Same here." Tucker agreed.


	11. First Activities

Chapter 11: First Activities

Soon after the rest of the campers got settled, their first activity was that all the campers get to do some archery and once they got into the sport, it was like nothing they've ever experienced before when they hit the target. Brutus, Diego and Jojo got into it almost immediately and they did it while playing some classic rock in the background to showcase their flexibility and both Brutus and Diego came off with the better hand while Jojo is still learning how to put the arrows on the target after missing a few tries. Jojo sighs in half exhaustion and said, "How do they do this?"

Brutus and Diego made a pretty good team when they did some archery and that they're both fast learners like a couple of pros. Both of them bumped their fists and high-fived each other in victory and exclaimed, "Score one!"

"How'd you guys get so good?" asked Jojo.

"We don't know." Brutus replied.

The next group was Dustin, Slade and Marcus as they took a shot at it and as they were going for it, Zeke stood from afar looking at Dustin and he just felt like cupid has struck him deep in the heart and is falling for Dustin, but isn't sure how Dustin will react to it. But Zeke finds Dustin locking eyes with Slade like he's interested in him...which kinda saddens him a little bit as if he's been replaced by someone else and that he will never get the chance to tell him how he feels about Dustin.

Marcus went first to aim at the plastic guitar with the arrow and made a very perfect shot and everyone pumped their fists for him, including Casey. One look at Marcus and for some reason...Casey became completely intrigued with him by the way he looks and by just talking with him earlier at the cabin, he seemed to have found his 'meant to be' soulmate, but didn't want things to do immediate right away.

As Marcus succeeded in archery, he pumped his fist high in the air and just exclaimed, "Nailed it!"

Slade and Dustin kept going on with the archery and for each glance, Dustin looks directly at Slade and gave out a very attractive look that might make him take notice and he smiled at him not knowing that he's distracted himself and when he let go of the arrow, he could hear a couple of birds tweeting as it aimed directly at a big bird and then when he looked up, he saw that the arrow narrowly missed at a few birds.

Dustin quickly realized his mistake and embarrassed himself in front of Slade and just said, "You didn't see that, did you?"

Slade chuckled in response and said, "Yes."

Zeke rolled his eyes in complete disbelief that Dustin's flirting with Slade and he just tried his best to keep his tongue in his mouth before he might say or do something to jeopardize his chance to tell Dustin how he feels about him. However, Slade looked ahead and just saw Seth coming by and motioned him to come over as Dustin walked away from the situation.

Zeke was concerned for Dustin as he walks over towards him and asked, "Nice aim."

"Zip it, Z. This was so embarrassing. I tried to impress this guy and I end up almost killing a bird." Dustin said, sitting down.

"Well...it could've gone worse. You could've aimed it at me." Zeke said, chuckling.

Dustin looks at Zeke for a while and he's still embarrassed about it as Zeke tried to lighten things up and Zeke stops for a while and said, "Maybe not."

"Do you know the feeling you get when you have a crush on someone and it's just the one you met?" asked Dustin.

"Yeah, I do have that feeling." Zeke replied.

"Really? Who's the crush?" asked Dustin.

Zeke was reluctant to reveal the person he's got a crush on with Dustin because he knows it's Dustin, but doesn't want to do that immediately and he said, "Well..let's just say he's thoughtful, kind, smart, shy and he's awesome and he goes to school with us. And he's one of us."

"What's his name?" asked Dustin.

Zeke was getting ready to say the name, but the camp chord guitar blares on the speakers and the announcer said, 'Time to hit the lakes! Everyone get your swimsuits and let's cool off because it's hot like a mother...'

"Um...I'll tell ya later." Zeke replied.


	12. Swimming Up

Chapter 12: Swimming Up

As most of the campers and the pack walk head to the lake, they were fiding awesome ways to cool themselves off even further by diving to the lake, kicking back and swimming on their backs, splashing each other and all the fun stuff. Most of the pack were doing the same as well and a couple of minutes into the swim, they were unaware that both Aaron and Siris were coming in the water with them to join them. The only person that noticed them coming in was Koa as they recognized them from further away and he said, "Hey, guys!"

Aaron waved back at them as he swam towards the rest of the pack with Siris on his back and when they reached towards where the pack are, they were overwhelmed by hugs and hi-fives as well as greetings for Siris. Mana looks up at Siris and sees that he's growing a little bit and he said, "Your dad been feeding you well?"

Siris nods his head stating yes and Aaron chuckled a little bit and said, "He gets that from me."

"Very true. So...what are you and this little guy doing here?" asked Koa.

"We're actually camping together. I've got a little summer job here and the best part about it is that I get to take Siris with me and show him nature." Aaron replied.

"Amazing." Koa said, amazed.

Jojo walks over towards Aaron and asked, "So...how have you been?"

"I've been doing okay. I mean...since Lehua died in a car crash, things have been a little rough for me. But...I try my best to raise him the best way I can." Aaron replied.

Jojo could tell that Aaron still carries Lehua around with her since she was killed in a car crash not too long ago and that event made a huge impact on the pack, mostly Diego because they've been like brother and sister and they would always do everything together; play guitar, give out advice, rag on boy bands and pop stars and Lehua would always get the sharp tongue that would always make Diego laugh out loud. Diego blinked his eyes a little and said, "We all miss her too. She meant a lot to us."

"Did they find the person responsible for her death?" asked Mike.

"No. They don't even have any leads, other than surveillance vids of the drunk driver's license plate and a clear face of the guy. If I find that guy, he's gonna get such a thrashing butt kicking." Aaron said, angrily.

"We'll be there on that day." Brutus added.

Though he's still grieving over the loss of his beloved Lehua, there's one thing that always seems to keep Aaron going and that's Siris and he sees Siris tickling his dad, making Aaron laugh a little bit and said, "Come on, Siris! That tickles!"

Just having Siris tickle his dad gave Aaron the joy that he has to be around and Aaron said, "He's always there to make me happy when I don't feel like it. I can't imagine my life without him."

As the gang talk a little more, Brutus, Koa, Dustin and Ryan decided it was best to see who could do the best cannonball as they all ran from the dock and just jumped out and did a cannonball, which took some of the pakc by surprise. Diego looks up and said, "What the heck?"

Brutus popped out of the water first and started laughing and asked, "Did you guys see that?"

"Yeah, we did. And I got splashed by you as well." Diego replied.

Koa felt so much energy from this cannonball that he wants to try it again, but as he was climbing back to the dock, he was unaware that his trunks was slipping out through the lake right in front of some of the pack members and Diego was the first one to notice this and when he rose his head up, he saw Koa standing there naked. Brutus turned around and saw Koa standing naked and he was both surprised and in awe with this as his jaw was dropped down.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Koa.

"Koa..." Diego said, picking up Koa's trunks.

Koa looks down and noticed that he's butt-naked in front of his pack members and Aaron quickly covered Siris' eyes to prevent him from having that image planting in his head forever, but to their surprise, Koa didn't become embarrassed by this and he said, "Screw the trunks. I'll go for it."

Very daring for Koa to do a cannonball naked and as he did so, he jumped back into the water and popped out victorious with a peace sign and that attracted Brutus some more, despite the fact that it was hard for him to keep it to himself. Brutus said, "Wow...that was awesome."

"Thanks, dude. Sometimes you only live once. Why not take a chance?" Koa added.

"I would've been so embarrassed." Brutus stated.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Slade and Casey were doing the same cannonballs, but both of them were unaware that their trunks slipped while they got in the water and as they went out to do it again, Marcus and Seth were just gawking at their naked butts and both of them said, "Dude..."

"Okay...I think we've seen enough." Aaron said, covering his and Siris' eyes.


	13. Lunch with the Pack

Chapter 13: Lunch with the Pack

At the camp mess hall

It was a little after 12:30 that everyone at Camp Harmony is serving lunch on their first day and on the further part of the room, half of the pack are sitting in their tables, just eating and talking with each other and especially about the part where some of the pack members and their new friends from camp slipped out of their trunks as they did their cannonball. Koa seemed completely unfazed by that because he's kinda like a rebel and likes to do things without anyone caring about what they think, which still surprises Brutus the most and that's the part about Koa that he admires the most.

"...but hey, sometimes you gotta go for it. I didn't mind feeling the wind blowing my junk." Koa said, laughing.

"You know, I still don't see why you're embracing that. Isn't that indecent exposure?" asked Aaron.

"It's not indecent exposure if you intended to go for it, dude." Koa answered.

"I would've been so embarrassed if that was me. Like, I would've just ran away and hide to prevent further humiliation or having them on someone's Whosebook, Whitter, Whatstagram and WhatChat. I could never ever recover from that." Travis added.

"That's why I don't care what other people do. If it was used for blackmailing purposes, that's a different ballgame. I would've crushed this dude's skull off of his head." Koa answered.

Aaron chuckled at Koa's response and just shook his head in amusement and said, "Same old Koa. Never afraid to speak his mind no matter what."

"So...Aaron, what's your first job here?" asked Jojo.

"Well, my first act of duty is to keep an eye on the campers' safety and also to hand out equipment when it's needed. The best part about it is that Siris gets to come along." Aaron replied.

"So...you're putting him to work?" asked Mana.

Aaron rolled his eyes at that comment and said, "No. But he gets to watch his dad see what he does so that when he gets older, he can see the example I set for him."

"Cool. Where are you staying?" asked Jonah.

"In a little RV not further from the camp. It's just me and Siris there and I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward on the days that I'm on my off-duties so that I can spend some time with him. Because time is just so precious and I don't want to miss any moments with him." Aaron replied.

Diego chuckles at this and said, "The little guy's really special to you."

"Yeah. Since Lehua's no longer here with us, he's all I got left. I don't want to replace his mother because her love will always be locked inside of me and Siris. I don't want to let that go." Aaron answered.

"Hey, Aaron...recently before school ended, I got this text under the name 'Secret Admirer' and I don't know who he is, but apparently...he's got a crush on me." Koa answered.

That surprised Aaron the most and he looks at Koa's phone and sees mounds of text messages between him and this unknown admirer and Aaron said, "Did he tell you his name?"

"No, but he said that I'll found out in the middle of camp. It's just a matter of when." Koa responded.

"Whoever he is, he better treat you right." Mana said, mussing up Koa's hair.

Brutus looked ahead and he knew that it was him that sent Koa those admiring text messages, but didn't want to reveal too much detail yet, but only when the time is right. He kept on eating some of his food and so does Slade, Casey and some of the other camp members in different cabins and Casey looks at Marcus for a second and it just seems like there's some sparks between the two of them and they only just met earlier today.

"Hey, Slade? I think I may have a crush on someone." Casey added.

"Me too, man." Slade agreed.


	14. Hello from the Other Side

Chapter 14: Hello from the Other Side

Later that night, everyone in Camp Harmony are getting ready to rest up for more fun and awesome music stuff tomorrow and as the pack fell asleep in different cabins, they're all enjoying themselves in different ways. Brutus was asleep, but is still thinking about Koa and he has these deep emotional feelings for him and in many ways, he just wanted to tell him how he feels about him and the worst thing that could happen is that Koa wasn't ready for a relationship with Brutus and that would tear him up.

He lets out a heavy sigh and just laid back down and try his best to fall asleep and whispered to himself, "Koa..."

On the other cabin, Zeke is awake just thinking about Dustin and he wanted to tell him so much that he's in love with him, but what's getting in the way of that is Dustin's interest in one of the campers with his shirt off and it's kinda like he wanted to compete with that guy, but didn't want to downpour the Camp Harmony experience for everyone in the pack. He's just at a loss for words and for what he might do right now, but he knows that he can't hold it in any minute and just goes back to sleep.

At Aaron's RV

Aaron walks around the inside of the RV wearing only his tank top and shorts as he held Siris in his arms, rocking him to sleep and as he was doing that, he looks at a picture of him, Siris and Lehua on the first day of Siris' birth and whenever he looks at it, it just reminds him of the time he felt like his family just started. It had been the best two and a half years of Aaron's life when him and Lehua started their own family and now that she's gone, he realizes how much time has flown by so fast.

He walks over to the room where Siris' crib remains and he gently sets him down and lets him fall asleep and took one more look at him and kisses his head before silently walking out for a while. As he's surrounded by the quietness, he contemplates on his relationship with Lehua and even though the two of them went through so much stuff together, they never lost their love for each other...despite a couple of rocky moments they had.

He looks at the picture he has of him and Lehua in their happier times and though they were so young, they felt like it was something that could never be replaced, no matter how many times life will go on. He has always said to himself that he couldn't imagine life without Lehua and he's struggling to come to terms with that reality he's living in and he just sat down on the floor with tears coming out of his face and broke down crying.

All the different emotions that he's been holding in since Lehua's death has just came out and released quickly and there was nothing he could feel except grieve for the loss of his beloved and it was just hard for him to accept that fact that she's gone, even when he knows who killed her. It's just so hard for him to deal with reality that he's just shutting himself down when he's alone. With tears all over his face, he looks up at the moon and feels the moonbeam on his face as he walks outside of his RV to unveil his emotions even further.

He sits down and picks up his guitar and belts out a song that he had recently listened to on the radio about loss, love, regret and heartbreak but in the case of Aaron, it's mainly about loss and heartache over the loss of his wife. He strums his guitar and starts singing while still in tears as he struggles to compose himself over this huge emotional blow.

 _Hello, it's me_

 _I was wondering_

 _if after all these years_

 _you'd like to meet_

 _To go over_

 _Everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

 _But I ain't done much healing_

 _Hello, can you hear me?_  
 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I'd forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference_

 _between us_

 _and a million miles_

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called about a thousand times_

 _To tell you that I'm sorry_

 _for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call_

 _you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you that I'm sorry_

 _for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter_

 _It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Hello, how are you?_

 _It's so typical of me_

 _to talk about myself, I'm sorry_

 _I hope that you will_

 _Did you ever make out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

 _It's no secret_

 _That the both of us_

 _are running out of time_

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry_

 _for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call_

 _you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry_

 _for breaking you heart_

 _But it don't matter_

 _it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Anymore..._

 _Anymore..._

 _Anymore..._

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry_

 _for everything I've done_

 _But when I call_

 _ypu never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry_

 _for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter_

 _it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore..._

He ended that note with a tearful shudder and a final guitar strum and he just looked up at the sky with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Lehua. I wish I could've been there to protect you...and you would still be here today with our son. When I find the person that did this to you, I'll avenge your death."

* * *

Very emotional moment...that was 'Hello' from Adele. Who doesn't like that song? Stay tuned for more!


	15. Crushed by Volleyball

Chapter 15: Crushed by Volleyball

The next day comes and some of the campers' first activity was to play volleyball and half of the pack were on different teams on the volleyball net including most of their cabinmates and as one of the counselors served the volleyball, one of the cabinmates made the first serve and swiped it towards the othet team. Diego, Brutus and Jonah see their chances to get the ball, but Slade comes in and jumps in the air to hit the volleyball to the other side of the net. Most of the campers scramble to get the ball, but Marcus served it harder.

Several of the other campers were playing volleyball as many of them hit the ball in different positions on opposing sides, but it's all just for fun. Brutus took a few deep breaths as he got himself ready for his turn and at the same time he's doing so, he just looked at Koa on the other end of the net, putting on his sunglasses and takes off his shirt to get himself set up for the second round.

Brutus stared at a very shirtless Koa and it was very hard for him to turn away because he could not resist it all and he tried his best to keep the focus on the volleyball, but that was much easier said than done. One of the counselors blew the whistle as the second go around comes by and Mana made the first serve and throws it over towards Slade and punches the volleyball hard, much to the surprise of many, including Marcus and said, "Wow...you got good aim."

"I'm good at volleyball." Slade replied, with a chuckle.

Dustin couldn't seem to keep his focus off of Slade for a second and thought about flirting with him for a while and he went over to him and said, "Hey, we haven't been introduced. I'm Dustin."

"I'm Slade."

"Yeah, you new here?" asked Dustin.

Slade wasn't sure what to make of this kind of introduction and he lets out a soft chuckle and replied, "Nah, I've been here for a few years now."

"Wow...you must know your way around here." Dustin said, smiling.

Seeing Dustin flirt with Slade kinda made Zeke a little crazy and slightly jealous that he might fall for him and from a further distance, he needs to get his attention to show that he has feelings for him and once the ball started to serve, Zeke jumped up and slammed the ball straight harder, hoping to aim at Slade, but Slade is so quick with his serve that he made a grand slam and accidentally aims at Zeke instead.

Slade sees the mistake and he immediately comes over to his aid and said, "I'm sorry, dude. Are you okay?"

Zeke dusted himself off and replied in a very bitter tone, "I'm just fine."

Dustin was surprised to see Zeke in a very heated way and wondered what's going on with him, but decided to wait until the game is over to see what's the deal and said to Zeke, "Can I talk to you after the game?"

"Sure...that's if you're not gonna make the first move on this guy." Zeke replied, staring at Slade.

Slade was blindsided by that assumption as Zeke walked back to the base to cool himself off as he keeps playing and Slade looks at Dustin for a second and said, "Friend of yours?"

"Best friend." Dustin replied.

"He must've got a good hook." Slade responded.

As the game keeps playing, Seth and Slade paired themselves up to do some volleyball as they ran around shirtless, passing the volleyballs to the other teams and they looked like they're having the time of their lives and joining them are Marcus and Casey in which they've quickly developed a huge bromance already and it shows in their volleyball performance.

Brutus kept going with his volleyball skills, but staring at a shirtless Koa made him lose his focus a little bit and as he keeps looking, he didn't realize a volleyball is flying towards him and Jojo exclaimed, "Brutus, look out!"

Brutus looked up, but the volleyball had already knocked him in the head and laid down on the ground for a quick second. Most of the campers gathered around to make sure he's okay, including Koa. They were surrounding Brutus and try to wake him up and Koa comes over to his aid as he knelt in front of him, hoping to wake him up.

"Hey, Brutus. Brutus, wake up. Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Koa asked.

Brutus was laying there and he slowly opened his eyes to see Koa right in front of him and when he came to, he stared at Koa for a while as Koa asked, "You okay?"

"I am now that you're here..." Brutus replied, groggily.

Koa chuckled in response to that and suddenly...a huge reaction came when Brutus kissed Koa straight to the cheek and that alarmed both of them; mostly Brutus because he could not believe that he just did that and he got himself up and didn't know what to say or do now that he kissed Koa on the cheek in front of everyone and Brutus sheepishly walked away in embarrassment.

"Did you guys just see that?" asked one camper.

"He actually kissed that guy's cheek." another camper added.

Koa touched his cheek and felt Brutus' lips on it and it just kinda made him feel surprised, but also a little warmhearted to know that gesture meant something to him and wanted to know why he kissed Koa's cheek quickly.

'Did that just happen?' Koa thought.


	16. The True Feelings Come Out

Chapter 16: The True Feelings Come Out

On the other side of camp, we find Zeke standing on the docks, just thinking about what went down back the volleyball court and why he let his jealous nature take over. He's starting to regret letting that form of jealousy get in his way after witnessing Dustin flirting with Slade all because of his fear that he'll never be with Dustin ever. He just felt so ashamed of letting this take over him and that he knows that he'll lose Dustin, not only as a friend but lose a chance of teeling him how he really feels about him.

He hears a couple of footsteps come from behind him and didn't turn around to see who was it, but he could sense that Dustin's here. As Dustin walks right behind Zeke, he knelt down and asked, "Got any room?"

"I don't care." Zeke replied.

Zeke scoots over and lets Dustin sit down next to him and with an egregious concern, Dustin asked, "Why did you almost hit Slade with the volleyball? That's not like you at all."

"I know. It's just...I don't know what came over me." Zeke answered.

Dustin's trying to put the pieces in the puzzle because he had noticed Zeke acting strangely before school was even out and wanted to see what was going on and asked, "Z...you're my best friend. But for some reason, it feels as if you're trying to send a message to me that I can't even understand. Like whenever you see me crushing on a guy, you tend to get a little fearful and whenever you stare at me, it's like I'm important to you."

"You are important to me. I just haven't found the right words to say it." Zeke replied.

Dustin blinked his eyes a few times and said, "Now's the right time to find those words to say."

Zeke sighed heavily and knew that there was no turning back as he lets those words come out of his heart as he looked at Dustin in the eye and said, "Promise me that you won't judge me."

"When have I ever judged you for anything?" asked Dustin.

Zeke could tell that whatever he's gonna tell him won't make him think any differently and said, "I wasn't sure how I was gonna tell you, but...I've always had feelings for you. Everytime we're together, I just have this feeling in my heart that you're the one for me. Every day at school and I want to be so much more than just your friend and a pack member. What I want to say is that...even if you don't feel the same way, I totally understand...but I love you."

That shocked Dustin to the core and he never really knew how much Zeke had mean so much to him and it opened up so much feelings for the both of them. Zeke was expecting Dustin to say 'it's better if we'd just stay friends', but what happened next surprised Zeke the most as Dustin said, "I love you too."

"You do?" asked Zeke, wide-eyed.

"Always have. I was a little worried that you may not have felt the same way as you have for me. Now that I know you do, there's one thing I wanted to do." Dustin replied.

Dustin reached over to Zeke and kissed him on the lips and Zeke was surprised, but now knowing that he's the one for him, he embraced the kiss and kissed him back. It shows that their love is just getting started and after that kiss, Zeke smiled and said, "That was awesome."

"Let's head back with the others." Dustin said, with a smile.

Both of them got up and walked off the docks...hand in hand. The feeling that Zeke has right now is full of beam and glow as he finally got Dustin as a boyfriend and their devoted love will be showcased wherever they may go.


	17. Bromance at Camp

Chapter 17: Bromance at Camp

Throughout most of today at Camp Harmony, Marcus and Casey have been pretty good friends and their friendship has gotten completely gone more than just that, despite the fact that they've met on the first day of camp. Before long, they've been doing most of the normal activities such as swimming, arts and crafts, canoeing, fishing, rocking out with guitars and jam sessions as they've been goofing around with each other and sometimes Marcus even gave Casey some piggyback rides. It just shows how much they mean to each other and it's kinda like a certain bromance has been brewing between them.

At lunch, some of the pack members look at Casey and Marcus together and it's almost like they're inseparable, which is the root of their new formed friendship. Mike looks at the two and said, "You two seem to be getting along."

"Yeah, we're kinda like best bros in a way." Marcus replied.

"Must've been the fact that both of us were laughing last night and just talking with each other." Casey responded.

Slade was actually surprised to hear that and said, "Really? Usually, you're very quiet, brooding and stuff."

Marcus was surprised to hear that fact and he turns to Casey and asked, "You're that way too?"

"Yeah." Casey replied.

And from just hearing that Marcus is the same way too literally surprised Casey as well and said, "Dude, I think we might be soul mates or something."

"What is the number-one type of music you can't stand the most?" asked Marcus.

"Holy crap...I can't stand boy bands, pop stars, EDM DJ's and music that doesn't make any sense to me. Have you heard many songs on the radio that sounds the same?" asked Casey.

"We all can't stand it. It's kinda like they don't have any other things to talk about." Koa replied.

"I can't even stand it. The only bright spot on that is that they make punk rock covers of it that others want it to be the original song." Slade agreed.

"That's why I stick to real music on the radio instead of all the stupid poppy love songs all the time." Kendall agreed also.

Marcus and Casey kept talking about real music and as soon as lunch was over, they walked their way back to the cabin and as they kept going, Marcus jumps over Casey's back and piggyback rides him and both of them were laughing with each other and just felt so happy together. As they piggybacked, they noticed that they weren't the only ones feeling the love as they saw Seth and Slade piggyback ride each other as well.

"Hey...you guys too?" asked Marcus.

"Yep. It was our idea." Seth replied.

"Actually, it was my idea." Slade said, with a chuckle.

Casey sighed at this and he said, "I think all four us have the same common feeling; we're more than best friends."

"Very true." Marcus agreed.

The four friends went to their separate cabins to unwind for a little while and as Marcus gets off Casey's back and walked back to the cabin, Casey thought it might be cool to have a little bit of time to himself as he gets his guitar and makes his way over to the lake and sits down for a second to feel the quietness for a while. In some ways, he thought about Marcus and found out for himself that the more he's around him, the more happier he feels like he just found someone that he can relate to and get along with, which is kinda overwhelming for him because he was used to being a loner...because that was how he's been looked as.


	18. Releasing Emotions

Chapter 18: Releasing Emotions

Casey strums his guitar as he thinks of an intense moment in his life that he wishes that he can forget, but can never shake off and just shows his real side that Marcus hasn't even seen and it makes him think about one pivotal moment that he had lose someone truly important to him and the minute he started singing, he can just feel the emotions surging through to him.

 _Can you feel me_

 _when I think about you?_

 _With every breath I take_

 _Every minute_

 _no matter what I do_

 _My world is an empty place_

 _Like I've been wandering around in the desert_

 _for a thousand days_

 _Don't know if it's a mirage_

 _But I always see your face...baby_

 _I'm missing you so much_

 _Can't help it, I'm in love_

 _A day without you is like a day without rain_

 _I need you by my side_

 _Don't know how I'll survive_

 _A day without you is like a year without rain..._

As Casey lets out every emotion he's kept, he's unaware that Marcus is right behind him, listening to every word and it's like he's hearing a story that Marcus never heard about, but wants to hear more.

 _The stars are burning_

 _I hear your voice in my mind_

 _Can't you hear me calling?_

 _My heart is yearning_

 _like the ocean is running dry_

 _Catch me, I'm falling_

 _It's like the ground is crumbling_

 _underneath my feet_

 _Won't you save me?_

 _There's gonna be a monsoon_

 _And you'll get back to me_

 _Ohh, baby_

 _I'm missing you so much_

 _Can't help it, I'm in love_

 _A day without you is like a year without rain_

 _I need you by my side_

 _Don't know how I'll survive_

 _A day without you is like a year without rain..._

A brief pause for a minute and soon enough, Marcus started playing his portable drum machine to go along with the beat, which surprised Casey the most after seeing Marcus sitting on the ground listening to Casey sing. That kinda made Casey really amazed to know that Marcus is stepping into his story and just adding a portable drum machine made the perfect touch. Marcus encouraged Casey to keep going and Casey strummed the guitar again and continued singing.

 _So let this drought come to an end_

 _And make this desert flower again_

 _I'm so glad you found me_

 _Stick around me for the rest of time_

 _It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

 _So hurry, please don't waste no more time_

 _And I need you here_

 _I can't explain it_

 _But a day without you is like a year without rain..._

 _I'm missing you so much_

 _Can't help it, I'm in love_

 _A day without you is like a year without rain_

 _I need you by my side_

 _Don't know how I'll survive_

 _A day without you is a like a year without rain..._

After the song was done, Casey made the final strum as Marcus stops the drum machine after the guitar strum and before long, Casey breathed a huge sigh of release as he turns to Marcus for a second and is still surprised that he listened to the whole thing. Marcus blinked his eyes for a while and said, "Dude...that must've been coming from somewhere inside of you."

"I didn't think anyone would listen." Casey responded.

"I did. Did you write that song yourself?" asked Marcus.

"Nah, I wish I did because I'd make a lot of money if I did it in punk form though." Casey replied, with a chuckle.

"True that." Marcus said, chuckling back.

Casey blinked his eyes with a look of uncertainty about why he sung that song and knowing that Marcus is curious, he thought that it's best to get it out of the open and said, "The reason why I wrote that song...was because someone close to me committed suicide just last Thanksgiving."

Marcus' heart sunk when he heard that news and he said, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, he's been my rock for a couple of years and we both have always been there for each other since I was like eight. We've grown closer and closer and eventually...we became a couple. I came out before he came out though because we both have had crushes on each other when we hit eighth grade. Whenever I'd feel sad, he's always there to comfort me and we've been through everything together. I'm just...I'm still kinda messed up about not being there for him when he died." Casey replied, trying hard to hold back tears.

Marcus puts his arm around Casey and said, "I feel your pain, man. When one of us is hurting, we feel it too."

Casey looks up at Marcus for a second and those words literally sunk into him and it's a sure sign of comfort and solace in the hopes that Casey will be peaceful and looking bakc on the few moments they just shared at camp, it was like Casey found someone he can call his true comforter. He smiled and said, "I wish my boyfriend was still alive and meet you right now."

"You're bi, too?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah. I'm bi." Casey replied.

Marcus smiled back and said, "You and I...we're gonna be great friends. Maybe even more than that."

"You know...everytime I see you, you remind me of my boyfriend. His comforting words matches yours makes me feel at ease now." Casey replied.

Marcus chuckled softly and said, "That's how we are as a pack. Let's head back to the cabin."

"Right behind ya." Casey said, smiling.

* * *

That was 'A Year Without Rain' from Selena Gomez, but told from a guy's perspective. Stay tuned for more and happy 2016 to all!


	19. A Visit from Aaron

Chapter 19: A Visit from Aaron

As the day begins to wind down a little, everyone at Camp Harmony were sitting down for dinner as they were served green beans, steak, mashed potatoes and fries and as the pack were eating it, some of them seemed to have an acquired taste for the food and Mana said, "Whoever cooked that steak must've not put enough salt on it."

"Salt? I didn't know that it would require some salt on a steak." Cody replied.

Some of the pack's cabinmates were just chomping on some fries while most don't care much for green beans and in the middle of dinner, someone announced, "I'd like to have most of your attention, please. You can all thank Aaron for his work in the kitchen because he cooked dinner for you all tonight. You can all thank him after dinner."

Most of the pack were surprised that it was Aaron that cooked this dinner and Mike said, "Now Aaron's a chef? I wouldn't criticize his food."

"How many jobs does he have in this camp?" asked Ryan, a little bewildered.

"All purpose, if that's the answer." Aaron said, coming to the table.

All of them looked at Aaron coming back with a Camp Harmony apron on and Diego chuckled softly at this and said, "Since when did they let you work in the kitchen?"

"As I said before, it's very flexible. I can handle equipments, get called in for kitchen duty and keep an eye out for campers. Other than that, I gotta do what I can." Aaron replied.

Aaron sits down with his pack members including most of the pack's respective cabinmates to join them for dinner and Dustin asked, "Shouldn't you be with the counselors?"

"Well...because I'm a volunteer, I get to sit anywhere. With you guys, I can hang and eat dinner with you guys so I'd know what's up." Aaron replied.

"Well...Zeke and Dustin are a couple now." Jojo stated.

Aaron looks at both Dustin and Zeke and he sees how happy they are together and smiled at them and said, "Congrats, guys."

"Thanks. I guess it had to have come out sooner or later." Zeke replied.

"By the way, I saw Marcus and Casey holding hands together before dinner and also Seth and Slade giving piggyback rides on the way there. Something I should know about?" asked Aaron, very sly-like.

"That's none of your business." Marcus responded, looking at Aaron.

"I did see Kendall and Ryan cuddling up to each other while sitting close to the lake this afternoon." Brutus said, with a smile.

"Did anyone ask you?" asked Kendall.

Aaron chuckled at this and said, "I think I got more info than I was gonna have."

"Yeah, well...this is day 2. You ain't seen nothing yet." Koa added.

As some of the pack members and their new friends started chatting with each other, the cabinmates felt like they're being included into their lives and they started opening up about things about themselves and every word they say they can relate to about life, bullying, not fitting in and just accepting themselves for who they are based on their looks, senses of self and their gender orientation.

Later on in the conversation, Aaron asked, "What are you guys gonna do for the talent showcase?"

"What we always do...make awesome covers of those stupid cheesy pop songs and make it our own...like a balls to the wall thing." Austin replied.

"Stuff that we can relate to." Cody replied.

"Same with me...only I'm a little unsure of myself." Ryan said.

Kendall looks at Ryan for a second and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well...I know I'm a music guy, but when it comes to going on stage, I'm always worried that people will focus on...on the fact that I'm...I'm just scared of what people will think of me, okay? I don't want to be labeled as a freak." Ryan replied.

Aaron looks up at Ryan for a second and said, "Dude, I hear you sing. Why should you worry about what other people think?"

"It just happens." Ryan replied.

Kendall blinked his eyes for a minute and asked, "You wanna talk about it at the cabin?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that." Ryan said.

Diego looks at Ryan for a minute and said, "If anyone tells you you're not talented, someone's gonna get their curtain call. Count on it. You're awesome. You just gotta own and embrace whatever it is you are."

"I'll try." Ryan answered.


	20. Ryan Opens Up

Chapter 20: Ryan Opens Up

Nightfall comes in and Ryan sits on the picnic table, closer towards the cabins as he just sits there and thinks things over and ever since he has come out as bi, his confidence has been up and down, but mostly down due to the form of opinion of what others think of him and he's been struggling to come to terms with his not only his gender identity, but also his music aspirations when it comes to singing to a crowd. He just fears that people will think more of him as bi more than as a musician and it's always been something that's been on the back of his mind. Although his pack members keep encouraging him to own it, he's just finding a hard time to grasp that message further.

He hears some footsteps come towards the table and sees Kendall coming in to sit next to him and Ryan said, "What took you?"

"Sorry about the long wait. I was talking to Aaron for a second. Seems like a cool guy." Kendall replied.

"Yeah, he is." Ryan answered, sadly.

Kendall could tell that something is deeply troubling Ryan a lot and based on the sample of the conversation he had back at the mess hall, now became the time for Kendall to venture inside Ryan's mind and said, "So...when you told me earlier that you're struggling with the fact that you're bi and that being that way is sorta like someone overlooking your music aspiration, what did you mean by that?"

Ryan felt uncomfortable talking about it because it would mean that Kendall would think differently of him and he answered, "I don't know if I can talk about it."

"There's no one here but you and me. You can tell me anything, even if it's not meant to be shared with your friends." Kendall said.

That quote alone sorta made Ryan feel like he could tell him anything he would want to say that comes out of his heart that he would share with the pack, but not sure how to say. He took a deep breath and said, "I came out as bi several months ago or probably a year ago because it feels like I felt like lean on towards having crushes on guys rather than girls. I tried to hide it from everyone, but it just gets hard for me when every source of insecurity I have overtakes who I am. I get picked on about my hair, how I dress and they suspect me of being gay. I'm really bi. There's a huge difference between the two, though I guess they're the same. I want to just forget about what they say, but it gets difficult for me to ignore it because some of it is true. I'm an ugly freak and an emo fairy."

"Don't say things about yourself." Kendall said, completely torn.

"But it's the truth. Besides the pack, who would want me as their friend? I'm just weird and disgusting. I can't even go on stage and show off my musical ability because people are gonna pick on my flaws. I can't be perfect, but I don't want people to look beyond my talent and they can only see my flaws and that I'm bi. There were points that I just wanted to commit suicide, but I couldn't even bring myself to do that. Maybe it would be better off I just don't exist at all and that would make everyone else happy." Ryan said, tearing up.

It hurt Kendall to hear every single word Ryan said and he related to those personal issues Ryan's facing and the fact that there's a possible chance for him to commit suicide soon because of the fact that he's bi scares him a lot and Kendall said to Ryan, "Why would you want to throw your life away because of what other people think?" 

"I just want to please people." Ryan added.

"Ryan...you can't always follow everyone's expectations of you. No one's perfect. I mean...I'm bi too. I've never been perfect at all. I have the spiky hair and piercings to prove this point and you...you're awesome. I see nothing but an amazing person and the fact that you're sharing this story shows how much courage you have to speak up even if you're afraid to. And I would want you as a friend...or maybe more than a friend." Kendall said.

That surprised Ryan the most because he felt like he could never find the one that he would fall in love with someday and with talking to Kendall and getting his feelings out, it feels like he can confide in Kendall for everything and he looks directly into his eyes and it's like two souls coming alive together and Kendall gently strokes Ryan's cheek for a second and soon enough, Kendall comes closer and puts his lips on Ryan's and they kissed each other for a second.

Afterwards, Ryan seemed shocked as to what just happened, but reality sets in...Kendall loves Ryan for who he is.

"You'd take me as I am?" asked Ryan.

"To the moon and back." Kendall answered.

Before long, both of them were kissing each other in the lips and just embracing each other as their tongues explore each other's mouths and exudes new love in his life and they wrapped their arms around each other as they keep kissing under the pale full moonlight. Kendall kept breathing as Ryan lets out a few soft moans as they're kissing and after they were done, they just stared at each other for a second and said, "We should head back to the cabin."

"Okay." Ryan replied.

Both of them got up and headed back to the cabin, holding hands and both of them were surprised to see Seth and Slade making out too and both jaws were dropped and Ryan said, "Seth!"

Seth and Slade immediately turned around and found themselves caught kissing each other and Seth said, "Ryan! Uh...this is not what it looks like."

Kendall chuckles at this and said, "We just got done kissing too."

"So...you guys are a couple now?" asked Slade, chuckling.

"Yeah. And I see that you guys are too." Ryan added, with a smile.

Slade and Seth had no idea how to react or respond to that, but it's all becoming clear that the four of them are in love with each other, but that love will grow stronger and that will be the catalyst for what their summer at Camp Harmony will eventually become.


	21. Getting to Know Casey

Chapter 21: Getting to Know Casey

At Marcus' cabin, Most of the campers were getting ready for sleep and Casey takes off his beanie and places it on his bed to let his spiky hair breathe for a while and Marcus asked, "So...how long have you been coming out?"

"It's been a while now. Not too long though. I always knew that I was bi, but I just never really told anyone about it because I don't want to be judged or like...be harrassed just for being bi, you know?" Casey answered.

"You have to own it. If it's what you are, why should it matter to anyone else?" asked Marcus.

"That's right. It's my life and I choose to be who I am and not what others think of me." Casey stated.

Jared nodded in agreement and sided with Casey and said, "It's who you are. I respect someone who feels that way that they're not ashamed of who they are on the inside."

"Well...there was a time when I started feeling ashamed of being bi before I came out. At the time, I had a girlfriend and I tried my best to be the perfect boyfriend...like be the way she wants me to be, but it gets really hard to keep our relationship flowing when it comes to us. After my boyfriend's death, I wanted to fill the void by having a girlfriend again, but she kinda manipulates and criticizes me a lot about who I am and what I wear." Casey replied.

Marcus chuckled at that notion and he said, "She must not have been secure with you."

"No, she was secure with herself. She kinda made me insecure, but I just didn't want to deal with her. About a few months into the relationship, she started going a little cray-cray. That's when she became possessive, obsessive, jealous, paranoid, controlling, manipulative and at one point...even violent." Casey explained.

"How violent are we talking about?" asked one cabinmate.

"Crazy ex-girlfriend violent from throwing things, punching me, slamming me to walls and all kinds of crazy stuff. She even said that she would slit my throat if I broke up with her by text or Whosebook." Casey answered.

"Snap..." replied another cabinmate.

"So...what did you do?" asked Jared.

"I broke up with her. But I did it the old-fashioned way; face to face." Casey replied.

"How did she take it?" asked Max.

Casey whistles in response to that and said, "At first, she took it well when I did it face to face. But less than 5 hours later, I got a lot of threatening text messages from her that she's gonna burn my house down, kill me in my sleep, run me over with my car, put poison on my soda or water and the worst...make a Whosebook group page called 'Ways to Kill After a Breakup with Your Boyfriend' and sent messages on Whosebook, Whitter and Whatsagram. I had to block her from my phone and my social media to avoid her, but all that does is add fuel to the fire."

"She must be one crazy chick." Manny added.

"Yeah. Thankfully, there was a GPS tracking device on her Whosebook page and on her phone so that whatever she does, the police will come over and find her. She got herself arrested on 112 counts of stalking, cyber stalking and about 12 counts of attempted murder, aggravated assault and making a terrorist threat...although there was no terrorist threat. So that charge got dropped, but it caused a huge stir around my school that she got arrested. She ended up getting permanently expelled after hearing about the whole thing. I was happy that we were done, but I didn't like the outcome from afterwards." Casey answered.

"I think you'll find someone soon." Max said.

"Yeah, I think after this...I'm done with girlfriends. From now on, I'll stick with boyfriends." Casey added.

Marcus got on his bunk and took off his sandals and took off his t-shirt and laid down on the bunk while Casey climbs up to his bunk and soon enough, Marcus saw Casey's shirt and pants fall down on the floor and is a little curious about that, but Casey pops his head to Marcus' bunk and said, "Just wanted to let you know that I always sleep with my underwear. Hope that's not a problem."

"Nah, not at all." Marcus answered.

"I sleep with pajamas." Max stated.

"I just sleep with my pajama bottoms." Manny added.

"Well...I sleep with just my shirt and underwear." Jared added.

"That's nothing. Half of us sleep in the nude, so don't be surprised to see everything hanging out in this cabin." one cabinmate added.

Marcus seemed like he didn't care about, whereas Manny and Jared felt a little awkward about that form of info spread across the cabin and Jared said, "Okay, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now."

Casey chuckled softly and said, "Doesn't bother me at all."


	22. Update on Lehua's Killers

Chapter 22: Updates on Lehua's Killers

Back at Aaron's R.V., he sits down for a second after a long day of volunteer work and he just needed to unwind for a second and took off his shirt and has only a black tank top and unzips his shorts halfway in a relaxed position for a while and he picks up the remote for the TV and starts channel surfing for a while going past everything from reality shows, movies, sports, kids shows and sees a music video about boy bands dancing to impress a girl and that's always something he and Lehua always hated to see and with disgust, he kept channel surfing to the local news.

Once he stopped at the local news, he gets to see what's going on in Whoville from further away and sees a local news story about a reckless college student stealing his grandmother's car for a joyride and when police stop him, he keeps driving at over 115 miles an hour until he crashes and he runs off and hides under his grandma's house until cops came and searched him via police dog and got dragged off in handcuffs.

"The reason for this joyride...was that he wanted to sneak into a sorority house party and quote 'score some chicks tonight' as what he calls it." the news reporter stated.

Aaron scoffs at this and shook his head with that notion of what that college guy did and said, "To steal your grandmother's car for that...what the heck, man? That's just so messed up."

"And we got some breaking news that we've gotten to. A couple of prisoners that were arrested several months ago have broken out of jail and are on the loose in Whoville. Officials say that these men were responsible for the hit-and-run incident that occured on those same months ago that claimed the life of a woman named Lehua. It is not clear as to how they got away, but they are on the loose now. We do not know more information about this prison breakout, but we will have more information when it becomes available." one newscaster said.

The fact that these prisoners who killed Lehua months ago in a car crash fueled up Aaron really big and he knew that someway, he was gonna make them pay for killing his true love and every single emotions Aaron had had resurfaced; sorrow, anger, grief and to add to the news he just received; rage. Nothing but rage and revenge on his mind to get back at the killers at any costs.

"Officers say that they are armed and dangerous, so to keep the safety of the citizens of Whoville, always stay vigilant, lock your doors and windows at night and if you see anything suspicious, call the Whoville Police Department as soon as possible. We will have more details by tomorrow morning, but we'll keep you posted on our website as well as on social media to keep everyone informed."

That was enough for Aaron to hear as he turned off his TV and said to himself, "Lehua...I will avenge your death and make those brutes pay for what they did to you. If I ever see their faces again...it'll be the last thing they see."


	23. Advice from Kendall

Chapter 23: Advice from Kendall

The next morning, Brutus couldn't help but send a couple of messages to Koa, complimenting him and admiring everything he does under the moniker 'secret admirer' without revealing who it really is as a means to keep it a surprise, but those moments whenever he and Koa are together for something, it just makes it even harder and harder to keep it a secret because those feelings keep coming out without Koa knowing what's going on.

He thought it would just be better if he got some advice on how to deal with this feeling he has so that he can reveal his true feelings for Koa face-to-face instead of behind a cell phone screen. While most of the pack memberswere on break in their cabins, he walks over to Kendall and Ryan's cabin and he found only Kendall sitting on the steps with his sunglasses on and he clears his throat and said, "Kendall, right?"

"Yep, that's me. What's up?" asked Kendall.

"Well...I have something to ask you and it's kinda personal." Brutus said, sorta uneasy to talk to Kendall.

Kendall slowly rose his sunglasses and set them on top of his spiky hair and said, "I'm all ears."

He sat down next to Kendall and he became completely aware of Kendall's growing romance with Ryan at camp and he said, "I noticed that you and Ryan have been together for a while now and that's really awesome and all. I just need your advice on how do you let someone know that you like them as more than a friend?"

"Who's the guy?" asked Kendall.

"Um...he's one of our pack members, Koa. He's so kind, strong, compassionate, very chill and we have that Who-aii'an vibe. I've had a crush on him for about a few months now and it's getting hard for me to tell him face to face, so I began sending him text messages to admire everything about him and it's under a name called 'Secret Admirer' so that Koa won't know it's me. But...whenever I'm near him, those feelings are hard to contain no matter how hard I try. So...I wanted to know what can I do?" Brutus explains.

"You send the guy text messages without him knowing?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah. If I tell Koa in person, he might not feel the same way about me." Brutus answered.

For some reason, Kendall could relate to what Brutus is saying and he blinks his eyes and said, "I've been there and done that before. I've had crushes on guys before and what I learned is that sometimes we're very hard to express our feelings to the other person because us guys aren't that emotional. But sometimes...we are. We just don't want anyone else to know about it except for ourselves. It's same with me when I first saw Ryan. I didn't know that he felt the same way about me, but after talking to him, he reminds me of myself in a lot of ways. What you can do is two things; either wait for the right moment or...talk to the person face to face and express how you feel in your heart."

Everything Kendall just said made Brutus think a lot and it really clicked in his head that he needs to sum up the courage to tell Koa how he really feels about him instead of hiding it in text form and he said, "You're right. I should tell Koa how I feel."

"And even if he doesn't feel the same way, at least you've made an effort to know and then you can stop worrying about it." Kendall stated.

Brutus nodded his head in response and he said, "You're right. You give good advice."

"No probs. Take it from personal experience." Kendall added.

"Now I see why Ryan's happy with you. You make an excellent part of our pack." Brutus stated.

Kendall chuckled in response to that and said, "I'm flattered."

"Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Brutus walks away, feeling a little motivated to tell Koa how he feels about him and it just gave him the jolt he needs to express his true feelings. Meanwhile, Kendall lowers his sunglasses back down on his eyes and takes in the day for a while and puts his earbuds on, listening to some metal music.

"They don't make good music like this anymore." Kendall stated.


	24. Ryan's Secret Talent

Chapter 24: Ryan's Secret Talent

After a couple of activities for today, Ryan walks towards parts of the campsite and when he walked to this one particular stage, he became mesmerized by this piano that's sitting in the center part of the stage and for some reason, him and a piano are like magnets everytime he looks at it and as he walks towards the stage, he just couldn't get over how awesome this piano is and so big too. He figures that it's just time to get some stuff off of his chest that he had been keeping for so long and reminded himself of an intense emotional period of his life and as he sat down and played a few notes, he just remembered hearing something on the radio that connects him to the core and thought that he would put his own spin on things and starts playing the piano as he sings this one song that defined his turmoil romance with someone and how it crashed and burned after he came out as bi.

 _I heard that you're settled down_

 _That you found a boy_

 _and you're together now_

 _I heard that your dreams came true_

 _Guess he gave you things_

 _I never gave to you_

 _Old friend_

 _Why are you so shy?_  
 _Ain't like you to hold back_

 _Or hide from the light_

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away, couldn't fight it_

 _I'd hoped you'd see my face_

 _and that you'd be reminded that from me_

 _It isn't over..._

 _Never mind_

 _I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you too_

 _Don't forget me, I beg_

 _I'll remember you said_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love_

 _But sometimes it hurts instead_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love_

 _But sometimes it hurts instead_

Ryan got so into his performance that he had no idea that Kendall was standing there, being awestruck by Ryan's voice and how it became so vulnerable and pained, but beautiful to hear and witness the broken soul that's in his voice, something that no one could even hear, let along sing. Without Ryan knowing, he kept standing as he keeps watching Ryan perform his heart out with that unique, one-of-a-kind raw, emotional vocal.

 _You know how the time flies_

 _Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

 _We were born and raised_

 _in a summer haze_

 _Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

 _I had hoped you'd see my face_

 _And that you'd be reminded that from me_

 _It isn't over..._

 _Never mind_

 _I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you too_

 _Don't forget me, I beg_

 _I remember you said_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love_

 _But sometimes it hurts instead..._

 _Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

 _Regrets and mistakes, they've memories made_

 _Who would've known how bittersweet_

 _this would taste?_

Just then, as Ryan pounds the keyboards for an emotional instrumental break, there were strums of guitar that participated in that instrumental break to give it more of an emotional feel to it provided by Kendall who's sitting on the stage further from Ryan to be surprised and both of those instruments drew a crowd that couldn't look away from this amazing moment as some of them were watching and many were filming on their cameras and WhoPhones to capture that moment.

 _Never mind_

 _I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you..._

 _Don't forget me, I beg_

 _I remember you said_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love_

 _But sometimes it hurts instead_

 _Never mind_

 _I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you too_

 _Don't forget me, I beg_

 _I remember you said_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love_

 _But sometimes it hurts instead_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love_

 _But sometimes it hurts instead..._

Ryan ends with an emotional slower wrap-up on the keys and just pounds the final keys to the song slowly while Kendall makes the final strum, which captured Ryan's attention and he looks over and sees Kendall sitting there the whole time which adds to the surprise, but he didn't have time to react because he was flooded with loud cheers and applause from the crowd. He looks up and sees the entire audience cheering for him and that made him completely horrified to know that other people just listened to him sing and almost immediately, he ran out of the stage in embarrassment.

Kendall was surprised by that reaction that Ryan ran out of the stage after a thunderous applause and wanted to see what's in the root of his issue.

"Why did that guy leave so fast? He's so good!"

"Almost made me cry, man. And I don't even have a girlfriend."

"He's so talented!"


	25. Stage Fright

Chapter 25: Stage Fright

Ryan just ran off after finding out that several of the campers and counselors caught him performing on the piano and not only that but saw that Kendall joined him on guitar as well without him noticing and the fear of being in front of an audience has become so advanced that he can take a round of applause into something of a nervous breakdown and fear of being judged. He kept running until he stopped into the cabins and just hid himself away there for a while so he can try to grasp what just happened and why he never found out that there were people standing there the whole time; not only that, but they have their cameras out for this occasion.

Ryan panted heavily and just sat down on ground for a while until Kendall walks by and finds him curled up on the floor, close to the bottom bunk still shaking from his experience back on the stage and Kendall quietly approached him to make sure he doesn't scare him and Kendall sits on the floor next to him, yet Ryan already knew that Kendall was here.

"I guess you came to tell me that I suck, aren't you?" asked Ryan.

Kendall was completely surprised at Ryan's question that he's lowering his self-worth down hard because of who he is, yet all Kendall heard earlier was a voice unlike any other and he just couldn't believe that Ryan would put himself down like that and he responded, "No. Not with a voice like that."

"Why were you on the stage? I didn't see you." Ryan asked.

"I heard you sing on that big piano and I just felt amazed and compelled by the sound of your singing voice that it's like...I can just feel that I'm in the song with you sharing your story to me. Your voice is just like this raw, emotional and vulnerable voice that no one would touch or even emulate. You have awesome talent. Why do you not see it yourself?"

"Because I'm too scared to take rejection. When you feel unaccepted and society makes you what they want you to be, it's just hard to be yourself. I don't want to be like everyone else. But at the same time, I've been picked on before and I'm just too scared to confront that fear because of what the outcome will be. Performing on stage in front of people, I had some panic attacks several times when I sing and many people tend to look at me and just focus on that I'm bi rather than my singing. It just got so bad that I just began cutting myself in private...only when I deal with so much stress in my life." Ryan explains.

The 'cutting' part alarmed Kendall the most because he did not expect Ryan to go so far into his current state and asked, "You cut yourself?"

Ryan revealed his minimal scars that he cut himself in on his arm and that just concerned Kendall the most and he couldn't bear to see his dear boyfriend in so much mental pain and anguish because of a lack of self-confidence and Kendall said, "Take it from someone who's been there before. I used to have stage fright too, but I overcame it."

"Stage fright? That's like when you're afraid to go onstage?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, almost everyone has gotten stage fright, but they manage to get over it." Kendall said.

"Well, they're the lucky ones. I'm always used to having the stage on my own and I wouldn't feel more scared of what other people think. I would like to perform in front of people and just doing my music, but my confidence has gotten so shaky that it's really hard to overcome my stage fright. Even when I receive applause, I just run away and hide." Ryan added.

"You shouldn't be scared of an applause. That shows how much they love what you do. You just have to give yourself a chance to live in that moment. If you want, I can help you." Kendall added.

Ryan blinked his eyes and couldn't believe what he just said as tears fall down from his face and asked, "You would?"

"No doubt in my mind. Just be yourself and not worry about what other people think you should be." Kendall responded, lifting Ryan's chin.

Ryan just looked at Kendall in the eye and said, "Thank you."

Their eyes locked into each other as Kendall gently stroked Ryan's cheek and before long, both of them leaned in and kissed each other on the lips as Ryan's tears fall down from his face and for a few seconds, their tender, sweet kiss quickly turned into a passionate kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other and tongue kissed each other for about 6 minutes.

After 6 minutes of making out, both Ryan and Kendall got up and walked outside together to catch up with the other campers and as they did, they saw Casey and Marcus walk past each other, holding hands as well and Ryan seemed excited about these two and smiled at them and said, "Have you guys made out yet?"

Casey chuckled in response to that while Marcus responded, "None of your business, Ryan."


	26. Aaron Breaks the News

Chapter 26: Aaron Breaks the News

Throughout most of the day, Aaron has been feeling a huge pulse of fury coarsing inside of him after hearing news that Lehua's killers were busted out of prison, running all over Whoville and all he wanted to do was find them and avenge her death by any means necessary. He also noticed some of the pack growing concerned about him because he seemed very moody and slightly hostile lately and to clear the air, he thought it was best to send a text to all of the pack members to tell them to meet him at his RV before sundown.

35 minutes before sundown, the entire pack rushed over to Aaron's RV to see what's the big news that's so important, but they're also concerned more for Aaron's well-being because he's never seen him this mad before, except in points when his pack are threatened and Cody asked, "So...what's going on, man?"

"You guys remember those guys that killed Lehua?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah, are they still in jail?" asked Diego.

Aaron sighed heavily with a scent of anger brewing in him as he balled his fist and replied while gritting his teeth, "No. They just broke out of jail."

That sent a huge amount of shockwaves towards all of the pack and Jojo gasped in shock and asked, "How could that happen?"

"They broke out of prison on an underground system and escaped through the sewers. News said that they've been plotting this for 6 months since they got in prison." Aaron answered.

"Wow...even in the most dangerous and crazy sense, they're clever." Noah added.

Zeke elbowed Noah slightly after hearing Noah's comment on the prisoner's plan as genius and scoffed at him and replied, "Clever? Really, dude?"

"Did you hear any updates on them?" asked Mana.

"Only the ones where they're fleeing out of Whoville. I've been watching GMW to see what updates to see where they're heading next. If they ever come towards here, I'm definitely gonna be ready for them and give them the same suffering I have had when they killed my beloved Lehua." Aaron replied, very angrily.

Most of the pack were completely worried for Aaron, not only for his well-being but also for his safety because they don't want to see him get hurt and have Siris grow up without a father and Diego said, "We'll take him down with you."

"No...I don't want to get you guys involved. This is something I have to take care of...by myself." Aaron answered.

"What about Siris? What's gonna happen to him if you do fight him? We don't want the little one to lose his father." Diego responded, concerned for Siris.

"Listen, Diego...as admirable as I am for you to worry about my son, this is my fight. Not yours or anyone else's. You just worry about having the best summer of your lives." Aaron responded.

"But how can we when we know that you're gonna take them down by yourself? And even worse...what if you get killed?" asked Ryan.

Aaron knew that most of the pack had solid points and that the last thing he would want to do is to leave behind Siris if he loses the fight between these guys and he turned to them and said, "I wouldn't do that to my son, leaving him alone to grow up without a father. But if I perish, then it is what it will be. If I do die, I want Diego to raise him for me."

"I would be willing to raise the little guy for you, but Siris needs a father. Without you, what will his future be?" asked Diego.

"What would Lehua say about this if she were here?" asked Marcus.

Aaron paused for a second and pondered on that question for a quick second and realizaed that Lehua would always fight for her pack and for her family, no matter what the cost would be and she would want to help out the pack in times of trouble...something that has been instilled in Aaron's mind for a long time and has always admired her brave spunk. He sighed heavily at that as he knew the answer and replied, "She would say that the pack will help out one of our own, even if the person doesn't need it."

"Exactly. Lehua wouldn't want you to do this alone. If one of us go down, we all go down together." Dustin agreed.

Aaron smiled at his pack members and said, "Then...let's do this together."

Everyone put their hands together and Jojo said, "Pack on three. One, two, three..."

"PACK!" the pack exclaimed, with their hands to the sky.


	27. Musical Activities

Chapter 27: Musical Activities

As the next day comes in, the pack and several campers were in for a good music day as they headed for their musical activities at camp. The first activity of the day is just rocking out to any form of music with their instruments and some of the counselors called in Marcus, Kendall, Ryan, Mike and Seth as they brought in their guitars so they can make a cool cover of whatever song that's the most popular on the radio and turn it into their own. One counselor played a bubblegum-pop song as a sample and already most of them were sickened by the pop song and they knew that they need to bring in some high-octane, pure in your face power to it so once the song stopped, Marcus, Seth and Kendall used their electric guitars and did a punk rock version in it as Ryan and Mike came in with the bass guitar and made a rocking cover in just 60 seconds.

The crowd was cheering like crazy as they walked off the stage and then it was Slade, Casey, Mana, Jojo and Zeke's turn to do their take on a hip-hop song and as they heard a few samples of a hip-hop song, they got their guitars and drum machine as they did their rock-rap cover of it. For Jojo, it was like an entirely different field to do hip-hop, but he figured that he'll turn it into a real version of it with rock guitars and both Casey and Slade spit out some verses, but with different forms of rhymes different than the original version. Marcus and Seth were bobbing their heads to the beat and each of them were getting into this new arrangement and more better when Slade and Casey are rapping.

"You know, I think I found a new respect for rapping." Seth added.

"I've been having a respect for rap...just the real rapping where you can say whatever you want and not that stupid pop stuff they put out nowadays." Marcus agreed.

"I think if we formed a band, it would be both punk rock-rap thrown in together." Seth stated.

Marcus loved the idea for rock-rap band idea and he said, "We oughta give it a try."

After that, everyone clapped as Slade, Casey, Mana, Jojo and Zeke left the stage and then it was Koa, Brutus, Diego, Cody and Noah's turn to turn a country song into a full-fledged metal version and once the counselor played that country song, they knew that they will turn it into a punk metal version of it and when it stopped, they completely made their own rendition of it and it became like a flawless metal version of a country classic...which shows the campers that they can take something amazing the first time around and turn it completely over its head.

"I don't even like country music and that version of the song is so much cooler." Slade added.

After that activity, it was onto the next one; songwriting. Some of the counselors explain to the campers what songwriting is all about by figuring out music and lyrics and how it'll be astract to hit the same impact anyone else would if they listen. Most of the campers were taking into the whole thing with open eyes, ears and hearts. Ryan took many aspects of songwriting to heart because he's got a million and one stories in his head and most of those come from a deep personal place in his life and he knew that it might be the major release from his subconscious mind in terms of dealing with insecurity, anxiety, fear and sorrow.

Once the campers began thinking of certain events that they or someone else they knew went through, the writing juices were flowing as most of them strummed their guitars or played on the keyboard to give their own perspectives. Kendall sat next to Ryan and sees Ryan writing so much that he couldn't help but take a peek at it and Kendall started finishing what he first wrote before sitting next to Ryan.

Slade and Casey were also writing as well and they could tell that their sense of originality is seeping through their heads when it comes to getting all the lyrics out and after a couple of minutes of songwriting practice, they put their original lyrics in their bag and head onto the stage to do some practice for the talent show by the end of camp. Ryan became really nervous about the fact that he must perform in front of people and once Kendall senses Ryan's anxiety, he knows that he's gonna help him overcome this fear he has.

As most of the pack practice for the talent show, Ryan bit his lip nervously knowing that he'll get called any minute when it's his turn and Kendall comes over to comfort him and said, "Don't be nervous. When they call you, just pretend that it's just you and me...like we're the only ones here."

"How can I when there's people staring at me?" asked Ryan.

"Just look directly at me in the eyes. It'll help you, I promise." Kendall said, with a hint of encouragement.

Soon after, it's Ryan's turn and he took a deep breath as he walks to the stage with Kendall behind him, holding his guitar and as soon as Ryan got to the mic, he just felt so scared that his fear may take over him, but he looks up at Kendall as he stands up and once he started playing his guitar, Ryan just stared at Kendall in the eye and as he sang, he could just feel the utmost strongest when he sings and as he looked at Kendall more, his confidence began rising up a little bit.

Most of the campers and counselors as well as the pack were completely amazed by Ryan's singing and they also know that he needs some help with stage presence when it comes to overcoming stage fright and the more Ryan sang, the more comfortable he feels despite the fact that people are watching him.

After he was done, the crowd started cheering for him and Ryan just looked at Kendall and he just felt less nervous and Kendall smiled and said, "It always helps, Ry."

"Thanks, Kendall." Ryan replied.

"I think it's time we head to the cabin for a little rest before lunch." one of the counselors added.


	28. Koa's Secret

Chapter 28: Koa's Secret

As most of the pack return to their respective cabins, Koa couldn't help but feel something weird deep inside of him and he has no idea what it is, but for some reason...he's been falling for someone. Those messages that were sent to him on his phone from his secret admirer, talking about how much he admires everything he does and hope to meet with him someday, but he has a bigger dilemma...he has feelings for Brutus. He's always had a crush on Brutus from the moment they first met and both of them have very Who'aiian spirits and a laid-back, carefree personality that matches each other. In many ways, he sees himself in Brutus.

He sighed deeply and laid on his bunk for a few minutes, just thinking about Brutus a lot and he admires Brutus as well, but is too scared to say it to his face because the fear of rejection or that they should remain friends. As much as they are part of the pack, Koa couldn't help but be in love with Brutus. He lets out a shaky sigh as he tries to figure out what to do. He loves Brutus, but the secret admirer is tugging on his heart much more...but is determined to find out who this secret admirer is so that he can tell him that though he's very flattered, he's in love with Brutus.

However, he does seem to have a secret admirer for someone in mind as he sent him a bunch of messages to that same secret admirer and wanted to meet in person one day and without a second to spare, he grabs his WhoPhone to send him a text message and once it's sent, he anxiously waits for his response.

In Brutus' cabin

Brutus was just about to take a few selfies on his WhoPhone and set it down when he received a text from the secret admirer, which excited him the most as he reads the text.

'I really love how much you admire me a lot and I'm so flattered you'd admire everything about me, but I think we should meet up in person.'

That literally screams nerves for Brutus that the secret admirer wants to meet him in person so he text him back very quickly and sent it back to the admirer. In Koa's phone, Koa read the admirer's message and replied back sending it to the sender, not knowing that it's Brutus.

The message read, 'I feel the same way because I have something I want to share with you. When and were should we meet up?'

Brutus received a response from the admirer immediately and he blinked his eyes twice and then texted him back and sent it back to the admirer. Once back in Koa's phone, the message read, 'How about before sunset at the lake?'

That seemed like a cool idea before the evening activity and he texted back to him right there and then as the message said, 'Good idea. Can't wait to meet you there.'

Brutus received the message instantly and he texted back, saying 'See you then!'

What both of them don't know is that when the moment they meet...they'll realize that they are each other's secret admirer!


	29. The Secret Admierers Come Face to Face

Chapter 29: The Secret Admirer's Come Face to Face

Just before sunset, Koa is sitting on the picnic table close to the river, just waiting for his secret admirer to come forth and it's definitenly nerve-racking for him because he now has feelings for Brutus, but isn't quite sure how to tell the admirer about it face to face based on the reaction he might get. He blinked his eyes and looked at the time on his WhoPhone and it's 5:28 pm, less than an hour before dinner starts and he just wants to get this over with so he wouldn't feel any less guilty about it.

Just then, Jojo comes walking by and he sees Koa sitting on the picnic table by himself and thought he should check on him to make sure he's okay and he asked, "Hey, Koa...what you doing?"

"Waiting for my secret admirer to come by. There's some things I want to say to him, but I'm afraid he might not take the news well." Koa replied.

Jojo could tell by Koa's anxiety that he's unsure of how the admirer will react if he tells him something that he may want to say and he puts his hand on Koa's shoulder and said, "Whoever the admirer is, just be completely honest with him or her."

"It's a him." Koa replied.

"Oh...well, still. Just be honest with him and whatever you want to say, let him know you appreciate that you've been admired." Jojo responded.

"I hope you're right. We haven't actually met yet because we only compliment each other through text...so I don't know what to expect when I see him in person." Koa replied.

"Well...maybe he's just as nervous about meeting you in person as you are." Jojo said, with reassurance.

Just then, Jojo notices a couple of hands wrapped around his waist and turns around to see a smiling Mana right behind him, giggling and Jojo responds with a giggle as well and said, "Hey, you."

"Hey, I thought I'd surprise you." Mana said, smiling.

"You surprised me with your hands around me." Jojo said, rubbing Mana's hair.

"Hey, Koa." Mana said.

"Hey, Mana." Koa replied.

"Koa's waiting for his secret admirer to meet him face to face." Jojo replied.

Mana seemed surprised to hear that, but also figured out why Koa became so giddy whenever he receives a text from this guy and he said, "Oh, really? That sounds amazing. Who's the lucky admirer?"

"I don't know. That's why it's called a secret admirer." Koa replied.

"Hey, Jo...think we got a few minutes before dinner comes? The rest of our cabinmates have already getting ready for a shower and stuff. I kinda feel a little dirty today." Mana said, smiling while stroking Jojo's belt.

The tug on Jojo's belt indicates that Mana has something in mind and he lets out a sly chuckle and said, "I'm starting to feel dirty myself."

Almost immediately, both of them quickly ran to their cabin while Koa sits there waiting for his secret admirer to come forward, unaware that Brutus is looking at Koa from further away, feeling so nervous and he took a deep breath and told himself, "Okay, you can do this. It's now or never."

Brutus walks to where Koa is and from the minute he sees Koa, he knew that this is it. But he wondered what's Koa doing there too and he said, "Hi, Koa."

Koa turns around to see Brutus there and he's just as surprised as Koa is and he asked, "Brutus, what are you doing here?"

"My secret admirer told me to meet me here. What are you doing here?" asked Brutus.

That answered stunned Koa the most and he replied, "Waiting for my secret admirer to come here."

Now it's Brutus' turn to be stunned after hearing Koa's answer and he blinked his eyes a few times and asked, "You know who yours is?"

"No. Do yours?" asked Koa.

"No. I sent him a lot of text messages admiring everything about him; his blue and black hair, he's from Who'aii and he's just really amazing and he's so fearless...like he doesn't care what everyone else thinks." Brutus replied.

Koa seemed surprised to hear those descriptions that Brutus just described to him and he said, "Well...I texted my admirer to say that I admire his bravery, honesty, loyalty, his Who'aii'an roots and his hair and not to mention his amazing laid-back personality. It definitely fits him...kinda like you."

Soon enough, the two of them paused for a second and realized something epic and mind-blown...

"Wait...if you're waiting for your secret admirer here..." Koa began the first sentence.

"...and you're waiting for your secret admirer here, then that must mean that..." Brutus replied, finishing the sentence.

And finally...the truth comes sinking in for both of them as they looked at each other and made their shocking, yet fascinating conclusion...

"You're my secret admirer?!" Koa and Brutus exclaimed, in unison.

The realization set in that they've been texting each other the whole time without even knowing it and it shocked them to the core that they are each other's secret admirer. Brutus was expecting Koa saying that he's not into him that way and Koa was expecting Brutus to be a little mad about the whole thing.

"So...it was you." Koa said, breathless.

"Yeah...and it was you too." Brutus replied.

Koa didn't know what to think of it, but knowing fully that Brutus has been his secret admirer the entire time actually made him go from shock to acceptance in a quick second while Brutus was nervous, but also waiting for the minute that Koa will turn him down and Brutus said, "I feel so silly. I had thought about you a lot a lot and I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you...like, really deep feelings for you. I would've told you in person. I wanted to, but...I just thought that you didn't have the same feelings for me as I have of you. If you don't feel the same way, I totally understand."

After listening to what Brutus just said, Koa knew that he has deep feelings for Brutus to the core and he said, "Brutus..."

Brutus looks at Koa and comes closer to him and what happens next shocked him...Koa kisses him on the lips.

Brutus' eyes widened to the feeling he got and Koa stroked his fingers on Brutus' cheek and felt frozen for a while, but eventually melted into the feeling as Brutus held his hand. Koa looks at him and said, "I've always loved you, but I was too scared to tell you in person because I was afraid you'd reject me."

"I felt the same way too. I admire everything about you." Brutus said.

"And I do too." Koa agreed.

Both of them stroked each other's faces and pretty soon, before the sun starts setting, they leaned in and kissed each other on the lips and it just felt like their burden secrets have been lifted and now they know they really do love each other and before long, they tongue kissed each other for a good 10 minutes and it shows that they're meant to be.

From a further distance, Jojo and Mana were looking at the whole thing through their window with Mana having no shirt on and Jojo wearing a shirt, but holds his shorts as they looked at each other and Mana said, "Young love..."

"Yep, Brutus and Koa are happy together now. If I had known Koa was that in love with Brutus, this would've been a huge deal for our pack." Jojo replied.

"I'm happy for Koa. He's finally found someone to love." Mana replied.

"Like I love you." Jojo stated.

Both of them looked at each other and resumed making out with each other as they closed the curtains for their quick make-out session before it was time for the campers to head to dinner...though with so much kissing going around, they may have to skip the main course for dessert.


	30. Finally Together!

Chapter 30: Finally Together!

As dinner comes in, we see Jojo, Mana, Brutus and Koa walking together as they met up with the other campers for dinner and to their surprise, they see Casey and Marcus making out together near the front of the port-o-potty and Brutus snuck out his phone to take a picture of it and once the picture snaps, Marcus stopped kissing and saw Brutus taking the picture with the phone and Marcus was dead embarrassed by the fact that he was caught and exclaimed, "Really, Brutus?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Brutus replied, trying not to laugh.

"You know, there is this thing called a very 'private moment' between the two of us. Look it up on Whoogle." Marcus added.

Casey blinks his eyes for a second and he said, "It's all good, man. We should've took a selfie of us kissing together."

"But then we wouldn't see the liplock." Koa pointed out.

"Well, you get my point." Marcus sneered.

Casey walks towards Marcus and got uncovered his beanie for a while because he was sweating a little, either from the heat or from kissing Marcus and said, "Dude, I'm starving. I smell pasta and garlic bread...oh my gosh! Two of my most favorite foods in the entire freaking universe!"

"I hope they don't serve that whole-wheat crap." Koa answered.

Casey gasped in shock after hearing Koa call whole-wheat pasta as 'crap' and said, "You cold-hearted monster! Whole-wheat pasta happens to be the most healthiest type of pasta ever! It fuels up your metabolism, lets you live a longer life and even builds muscles."

"You're passionate about pasta, aren't ya?" asked Marcus.

"Duh! I'm a self-proclaimed pasta enthusiast." Casey added, happily.

"And you may be right. We are serving an all-you can eat pasta night. Every single pasta you can imagine." Aaron said, walking past the crew.

That made Casey completely go amazed and said, "What are we waiting for?! Let's mange on!"

Marcus saw Casey running towards the table waiting for the others to join him and he chuckled at this and said, "He keeps telling me he loves four things; music, boys, skating and pasta. That's what I love about him...he's just down for whatever."

"Just like us." Brutus and Koa said, in unison.

Once they realized they said it at the exact same time, they could tell just how much of themselves they see themselves as and they blushed a little bit with small chuckles and Jojo said, "You guys are just like me and Mana."

"Yeah, I'm really glad you guys are your own secret admirers." Mana agreed.

That surprised Marcus to hear that both Koa and Brutus are the secret admirers the whole time and when he saw them kiss, he asked, "Did I miss something?"

"We'll explain later." Koa replied.

Just then, they see Hoagie and another cabinmate holding hands together as they caught up with Jojo, Mana, Koa, Marcus and Brutus and Hoagie said, "What up, guys?"

"Looks like everyone found love at Camp Harmony." Jojo said, happily.


	31. Revealing the Secret Admirer

Chapter 31: Revealing the Secret Admirer

As the entire gang got together for dinner, most of the pack's cabinmates were getting along really well almost as if they're new members of the pack and Aaron sat down with most of them as he takes care of Siris for a while and then he turns to Koa and asked, "So...did you ever find your secret admirer?"

"Yeah, I did. Turns out the admirer was Brutus the whole time." Koa answered.

That shocked Aaron and almost half of the pack after hearing that answer straight from Koa's lips and Diego dropped his jaw and said, "For real?"

"Yep. And there's another twist to this; I was also Brutus' secret admirer." Koa added.

And that shocked Kendall the most because he just recalled giving Brutus some advice on how to express his feelings for Koa face to face and had no idea that Koa had feelings for Brutus the whole time and he said, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, Kenny." Koa answered.

Kendall chuckled in response, but still in shock too and said, "Wow...that is something new."

"Well, you guys...me and my cabinmate are now in a bromance romance-mode." Hoagie added.

Hoagie's cabinmate agreed as he nodded his head and said, "Yep, we're a couple now. Don't know how it happened, but I think there's something about Hoagie that I just like."

"Why not? Hoagie's very likable." Jojo stated.

"Me and Jackson have a lot in common; we both like music, comic books, food, movies and we like taking selfies in our underwear." Hoagie added.

Aaron looked at Hoagie a little unusual when Hoagie made that last statement, but before Aaron responded, Hoagie said, "Not together though. We're not gonna go that further."

Jackson chuckled softly and said, "We have guy crushes on each other."

"When did that happen?" asked Kendall.

"Let's just say...we both have an interest in each other's bromance." Jackson replied.

Hoagie became a little coy about it and he smiled with a giggle and said, "He's bi and I'm bi, so that's how it came to be. We were talking in our cabin and Jackson needed someone to talk to and we got to talking. One thing led to another and then we just said we had a guy crush on each other and that's when we kissed."

"So...it just happened?" asked Brutus.

"Just happened." Hoagie replied.

"Hoagie's been telling me about you guys. Do you guys really stick together as a pack?" asked Jackson.

"Always. When one is down, we pick each other up and defend who we care about, even if it's someone we don't know or if there's someone that needs it." Mana replied.

"Mana's right. I see you guys together in the activities and I'm starting to get a sense that we've got some new faces that fit our pack well." Aaron added.

Aaron looks at Jackson, Casey, Kendall, Slade and some of the other campers in the pack's separate cabins and Mana said, "I think all of you guys are definitely gonna fit in with us."

"Hopefully, not too soon." Casey added.

Mana then looks at Koa and Brutus and he said, "I'm happy for you guys being together."

"We're happy too." Brutus added.


	32. Breaking Alert

Chapter 32: Breaking Alert

As the next few days went on at Camp Harmony, everyone's been showing off many ways to rock out as well as doing the normal camp activities intertwined with music and both Jojo and Mana were showing off their guitar skills as they did so with their backs together as they play guitar like they're in perfect harmony while Kendall shows off his drum machine skills as Ryan plays acoustic guitar while trying to show total confidence, but he was comfortab;e because there is a small crowd. Having little or no crowds help him focus more on performing and Kendall could tell that Ryan's in his total element.

As time went on, Ryan and Kendall's romance started developing more, especially in between breaks from the camp activities and each time Kendall slinks down to Ryan's bottom bunk, Ryan giggled and kisses his lips a few times and as Kendall got down to the ground, he puts his hands on Ryan's shoulders and wraps them around and Ryan got this warm tingly feeling that they're definitely in love.

Meanwhile, Koa and Brutus were practicing their talent for the Camp Harmony Talent Wrap-Up Display by doing punk rock cover of a boy band song that they know that they can turn in over its head and when they rehearsed, it was like the chemistry hit all the right notes in perfect synchronicity and it was very clear to everyone.

Jojo and Mana were busy playing music volleyball when they used their guitars to strike a volleyball without messing up their guitars and strings. Once they played the game, Jojo served as hard as he did and ended up taking the victory. Mana was stunned that he lost to his boyfriend, but was happy for him regardless while Jojo did a victory dance, but there was a different victory dance because he was shaking his hips towards Mana.

"Are you sure you're allowed to do that?" Mana said, blushing.

Jojo comes closer to him and replied, "Well...no one's here but us."

"Good point." Mana said, dancing back.

One particular day, some of the campers gathered around for a very important annoucement on the bonfire and once they got there, the mood and vibe was quiet and the pack could tell that this was no ordinary announcement and when Aaron was there to hear it along with Siris, they know it's something serious.

"Campers, we have some serious news. We've heard on the news this morning that a couple of prisoners are currently on the loose from Whoville and from what we heard, they're making their way towards a wooded area close to us. And we have a feeling that they might be hiding out anywhere, so we want you to keep your eyes and ears open. If you happen to see any suspicious activity going down, let us know and we will call police." one of the camp directors said.

Some of the campers were very nervous about the fact that there could be potentially a dangerous threat looming to the camp, but the pack knows that it's the same prisoners Aaron was talking about and they know that when and if they show up, they'll do anything they can to keep their friends safe.

"So for now, you may go back to your activities." the camp director added.


	33. Protecting Aaron

Chapter 33: Protecting Aaron

As most of the campers became vigilant in check for something amiss at the camp, the pack kept both Aaron and Siris on their thoughts as everything starts to sink in, but they knew for a fact that Aaron's gonna strike them the minute those prisoners that killed Lehua comes to Camp Harmony. Most of their new camp friends/boyfriends were growing a little concerned about what's going on...but Casey's the most worried out of everyone about Marcus and some of the others and wanted to know what's happening.

Casey comes to Marcus and caught him sitting on the steps and asked, "What's going on, Marc?"

Marcus turns to Casey for a second and with concerned eyes, he could tell that Casey's worried for him and said, "Don't worry about me, Case. This is between me and the pack."

"Yeah...but am I already a part of it?" asked Casey.

"You are, but I don't want to see you get hurt or anything." Marcus answered.

And that was the one answer that Casey did not expect to hear from Marcus and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Marcus wasn't sure how to tell Casey about this, but Mana walks over and knelt down to Casey and said, "Those killers actually killed one of our friends' wife and he wants to avenge her. I know it sounds crazy, but it's actually true. She was a part of our pack and was the spitfire risk-taker of the rest of us. When one of our pack goes down, it's up to us to pick them back up. We're willing to fight for our family, even if we lose the battle."

That notion sparked a little bit of protectiveness in Casey that he wants to fight with Marcus and said, "I can understand that. I lost my boyfriend a few years ago and I had always felt so guilty for not being there to help him. I've lived with regret for so long, thinking 'what if I had done something?' I want to do something that I didn't do the first time...fight for who I love."

"Casey, as much as we appreciate your willingness to fight for who you care the most, this is a pack thing." Marcus added.

Mana looked up at Marcus for a second and said, "Marcus, Casey is a new part of our pack now. Along with Kendall, Slade and Jackson. Whoever's a part of our inner circle that are close to us, whether they're old or new friends are automatically a part of us."

"Mana's right, Marcus." Jojo said, coming in.

Just then, in comes the rest of pack plus Kendall, Jackson and Slade and overheard the entire conversation and Brutus said, "We're all one big pack. We stand up for what's right and fight for our lives until the bitter end."

"We stand together." Koa added.

Mana looks at Casey for a second and he said, "We know you love Marcus and you're more than welcome to fight off these guys."

Marcus was still unsure about this because he fears for Casey's safety, but whatever Casey wants to do, he's more than willing to include him in it and he said, "You really wanna do this, Case?"

"Yeah, I am." Casey answered.

Marcus' heart began beating so fast due to his strong love for Casey and he stood up and got close to Casey and said, "I'll be right beside you in every step of the way."

Marcus slowly puts his fingers on Casey's cheek and both of them kissed on the lips and the rest of pack stood there and watched this love unfold and as they were kissing, Marcus looked at him and whispered, "I'll protect you, Case."

"And I will protect you too." Casey whispered back.

"And I'll protect you guys as well."

All of them turned around to see Aaron coming out of the shadows with Siris by his side and he's so moved about the pack's willingness to protect Aaron and take hold in this fight that they're willing to lay their own lives for him and he said, "I heard everything that's happening behind the trees. For you guys to do this for me...to put your lives at risk to avenge my wife, really means a lot to me. Lehua would be so happy."

"Or she would say...'kick some ass, pack.'" Diego elaborated.

Aaron chuckled, but was careful to cover Siris ears and responded, "Yeah, she would."

Everyone puts their hands together and Mana said, "Pack on three...one, two, three..."

"PACK!" the pack shouted.


	34. Killers' Plot

Chapter 34: Killers' Plot

Further down a wooded area a little close to Camp Harmony, the escaped killers are hiding out in an abandoned log cabin and they go over this plan to hold anyone hostage just in case someone spots them and threaten to kill anyone and everyone in their way, but one of the leaders has a much more diabolical plan even greater than that and completely personal. He walks over towards the rest of his crew as they listen to the nationwide news about where the police, FBI's and police marshals are out looking for these guys by car, foot and helicopter while the guys are just laughing it up.

"Man, these stupid cops will never find us!" one prisoner exclaimed, laughing.

One of the prisoners drank a bottle of Wheniken and said, "Yeah, I bet they'll have this case closed and we'll be in the clear."

"Right? Then we will do whatever the heck we want and leave the country before anyone knows who we are." another prisoner said, scratching his pits.

The lead prisoner became completely tense about this and he knows that there's a huge agenda coming right in front of him when he looks at the campsite and it all instantly reverted back from a last fight that he had and his personal vendetta with the fact that he murdered Lehua right in front of Aaron served as a revenge fulfilled, but he now knows that Aaron may be around somewhere and so is his son. The last time he saw them was on that day when he stalked the pack and threatened to kill them all, starting with Lehua and Aaron because the lead prisoner used to be Lehua's ex-boyfriend from childhood.

Obviously, he hasn't gotten over her and when he found out that she was married to Aaron and gave birth to their son, Siris...a huge wave of rage and jealousy coarsed all over his heart and figured that he she can't have him, no one will and had made the determination to kill Lehua in the heat of passion by crashing her car with her in it and killing her, which pretty much became the reason why he was in jail in the first place.

Now he looks over at parts of Camp Harmony, thinking of a plan on how to kill Aaron and the rest of the pack and cause total chaos on anyone who's willing to stop them. He then walks to his comrades and he said, "Tomorrow, we strike! We're gonna find those creeps and finished what we started!" 

"But how are we gonna find them? There's like a million kids here." one prisoner added.

"But not the ones I'm looking for." the lead prisoner added.

Just then, one prisoner comes out with just his tiny udnerwear, but his entire body is covered in tattoos almost as if they were his own clothes and he said, "We could streak."

"No, you idiot! That's just wrong! We have to just wait until the coast is clear so that when we strike, we'll get our target." the lead prisoner answered.

"Just what exactly is the target again?" asked another prisoner.

"A group they call themselves the pack...believe it or not, I have history with one of them." the lead prisoner replied, looking at a picture of Aaron.


	35. Face to Face

Chapter 35: Face to Face

Early the next morning, Aaron and Siris were the only ones walking around the camp and during their walk, Aaron could sense a little bit of quietness around these parts and he had a gut feeling that someone might be coming in to commit chaos for the entire camp, but Aaron knows that he will never let that happen and he will defend this camp and everyone who's in it.

Siris was fussing a little bit and Aaron held him a little bit for comfort and whispered, "Don't be afraid, little one. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. No one's gonna hurt you."

"That's what you think, Aaron."

Just then, Aaron hears someone saying something from a further distance and is determined to know who that was, but he's already familiar with that voice from anywhere and he said, "Show yourself if you're man enough to face me!"

"Bet you would've said the same thing to me the last time we fought!"

"And says who?" asked Aaron.

It didn't take long for that individual to come out of the shadows with a prisoner jumpsuit, giving a death stare at Aaron and holding a knife and the prisoner's focus was on Siris and he responded, "Remember me?"

Aaron definitely became familiar with this guy with the long scar on his face and tattoos on parts of his face and it's the same person that killed Lehua out of revenge and Aaron angrily stared and said, "Griffin..."


	36. Confrontation Sparks

Chapter 36: Confrontation Sparks

Griffin was definitely smirking with the fact that Aaron remembered him, but he wasn't surprised at all and he replied, "Yes...it's me. I came to get back what's mine."

Aaron wasn't in the mood for Griffin's games and he angrily stared at him and responded, "You already took my love away from me once before. What else are you trying to gain?"

Griffin took one glimpse at Siris real quick and without a response, that was the answer which was shown into Aaron's face. Once Aaron figured out what he came for, that set him off really quickly and said, "You're not getting my son!"

"On the contrary, he is my son! I should've had him and your girlfriend! You took the one I wanted away from me and now your little boy is mine!" Griffin shouted.

Aaron wasn't gonna take this lying down whatsoever and he said, "Lehua was never your girlfriend!"

"Yes, she was! She could've had me and she was obviously very happy with me until you came and stole her heart...which was my heart too!" Griffin argued back.

"You need to get the hell out of here before I call the cops. And trust me...I will alert the entire campsite that you're here and there's no doubt that you won't get away again." Aaron said, angrily.

Griffin wasn't afraid of taking down Aaron and not long afterwards, he brought in his crew from jail ready to do some collateral damage to Aaron and one of the prisoners said, "Attack Aaron and get the kid. Do whatever the hell you want with Aaron, but do not harm that kid! I'll take of the little one myself."

"You will have a biting chance of getting your balls sliced off if you put one hand on my son." Aaron replied.

They were unaware that most of the pack members plus their cabinmates were watching the entire thing go down and they knew that it's time for them to stop this before it gets out of control and help Aaron and Siris in the process before they go after everyone in camp. Jojo looks at the pack and said, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Mana answered, nodding.

"Let's get these jerk killers out of Aaron's clutches once and for all." Ryan agreed.

"And these guys will get their bruising if they lay their hands on Siris." Diego added.

"What are we waiting for? Let's stop talking and fight back!" Koa exclaimed.


	37. All Prepped Up

Chapter 37: All Prepped Up

As most of the pack and their cabinmates slowly sneak out of their cabins, Mana whips out his phone to text his old friend about a fight that's gonna come in soon and needs his help and after he sent it, he joins the pack to go through with it and Mana whispered to himself, "I hope he comes here sooner."

Meanwhile, further away...Mana's friend receives a text message from him and he picks up his WhoPhone and reads Mana's message saying, 'We're at Camp Harmony and some crazy stuff is going down there for real. Can you help us ASAP?'

Of course, behind the mask reveals Casper...one of the pack's friends and he texted him back saying, 'I know just who to call. We'll be there and save a fight for all of us!'

Once he sent it to Mana, Casper comes in and calls his followers, shouting, "SALEMS!"

All five of Casper's followers quickly came to him with no time to waste because they know that if their master shouts their name, something is coming in and they asked, "Yes, master?"

"We got an old friend that needs our help. We're heading to Camp Harmony to help the pack and fight off the disharmony that's coming to our camp." Lord Salem replied.

"That's 8 hours away, master. Will we get there in time?" asked one of his members.

Salem looks over at one of them and he walks towards him and replied, "You just worry about getting ready to fight the enemy, Pyro. Leave the destination time to me."

"Yes, master." Pyro replied.

Sonic and Pumpking were more than excited to get this fight going while Beel and Absolom took their time to get their weapons ready for this amazing fight to the finish and Salem shouted, "Everyone get your reaper cloaks! There's gonna be some bloodshed going on today!"

They get their dark black reaper cloaks and their gear consists of hooded armor, arrows, guns, knives, sledgehammers with a blade next to each sides, combat boots and their masks on. As the gang come together, Lord Salem looks at them and said, "We have a long way to go, guys. Let's make it count because when someone messes with our friends, they mess with us."

"That's right. We heard about the guys that killed Lehua and now they're gonna do some harm to Aaron and his little boy." Beel stated.

Lord Salem nodded his head and said, "Not if we bring harm to those prisoners first. ONWARD!"


	38. The Pack Fights for Aaron

Chapter 38: The Pack Fights for Aaron

As Aaron finds himself surrounded by those killers that killed Lehua, he knew that it would just be a matter of time before some crazy stuff begins to come in. The tension begins looming and looming around this one area between Aaron and Griffin as both of them refuse to budge, but Griffin refuses to let Aaron leave with Siris because he's gonna finish what he started with Lehua and Griffin said, "Give the kid to me."

"There's no way in hell will I let you have my son." Aaron replied, in an angrier tone.

"Who's gonna stop you?" one of his prisoners replied, holding a gun.

Aaron refused to give out the answer to that question, but he knows for a fact that this is gonna be a sickening ordeal to go through, especially on summer camp and the one option he knows how to keep Siris safe and alive...is to run. When one of the prisoners tried to yank Siris off of him, Aaron punched the prisoner in the face and slammed his groin hard with his feet and goes all kung-fu style on him. Several of the others tried to get at Siris, but Aaron was quick to fend them off by punching, kicking and flipping them down and bashing their heads in a tree...all which holding Siris and then he took off running.

Griffin groans in frustration by this and he looks at his crew that were knocked out and he shouted, "You idiots! Didn't I tell you not to harm the kid?!"

"We thought that you wanted the kid dead!" one of the prisoners replied.

Griffin slapped the prisoner in the face, thinking it was just a stupid remark and replied, "After I kill his father! What part of don't do any harm to the kid do you not get?!"

"Should we go after him?" asked another prisoner.

"Yes, we should go after him! Get going, you idiots!" Griffin shouted.

All of them were unaware that the pack is following them and just waiting for the perfect moment to strike at them and all of them had Aaron on their minds throughout and Mana's a little worried about how long Casper will appear and he knows that it'll take them 8 hours for them to get there and hopes that they'll fight with them in time. Jojo could tell that Mana's getting anxious by this and asked, "Are you okay?"

Mana looked at Jojo for a second and he replied, "Just anxious."

Just then, in comes Junior...Jojo's new cabinmate joining in to see what's going on and Jojo asked, "Junior, what are you doing here?"

"I overslept and didn't know where you were, so I followed you guys. What are we doing?" asked Junior.

"We're gonna take down some creeps that's trying to kill Aaron and his son." Diego whispered.

Junior was actually surprised to hear that idea and he had no idea what this was gonna do next, but Junior went along with it just to see what's going on, yet he has no idea what he's getting himself into soon when everything goes down. As the rest of the pack keeps finding Aaron, they hear running footsteps coming closer and they figured it might've been those killers, but when they hear a baby fussing, they can clearly tell that it's Siris' voice.

They could tell that it's Aaron running and once Aaron stopped, he panted heavily and found safety behind a tree, hoping to not get caught by Griffin. Siris stopped fussing for a while as Griffin slowly walks towards this area and Aaron takes a quick glimpse for a second and prevents himself from being seen. Griffin pulls out his gun and raised it in the air and pulls the trigger as he takes a warning shot.

The sound of the gunshot alerts the pack and their cabinmates so much that one of them actually fainted and Griffin pants heavily, hoping that someone will come out. When it was silent, Griffin groans in frustration as he runs off to find Aaron. Once the coast was clear, Aaron panted heavily as he gets out of the tree and looks at Siris and asked, "You okay, little guy?"

Siris grabbed his dad's finger and pulls on it, which made Aaron chuckle a little and he held him and then he has a little suspicion that the pack might be following and said, "Guys, you can come out now."

Some of the pack members plus the cabinmates popped out of the bushes and was face to face with Aaron and asked, "Why were you guys following me? That could've been Griffin's crew."

"You know we'd always sneak around to follow our own, even if it's for a ridiculous reason." Jojo answered.

"We're gonna give these guys a big what-for." Mana said, cracking his knuckles.

Aaron chuckled softly at this and he said, "I appreciate all of this and I do want you guys to fight with me. Just don't sneak on me while doing it."

Soon enough, they walked towards another part of the forest, but they were already cornered by Griffin's crew and right then and there, they knew that they were being surrounded with guns drawn and Aaron muttered, "Crap."

Griffin then walked right in front of them and he lets out a smug smirk and said, "Did you really think we wouldn't find you here? And your pack members too..."

"Griffin...we should've known." Brutus said, angrily.

"Uh...who's Griffin?" asked Kendall.

"He's the guy that killed Lehua out of a jealous rage and Aaron has sworn to get revenge against him." Jojo answered.

Griffin chuckled at this and saw the new members right in front of him and said, "Fresh meat. Ones that I will devour quickly."

Aaron got in Griffin's face and exclaimed, "Leave my friends out of this! This is between me and you."

"You're right about that. It does have nothing to do with them. I'm only here for the kid." Griffin added, yanking Siris out of his hands.

"SIRIS!" Aaron shouted.

Diego was completely angry that Griffin would snatch Siris out of his father's arms and he ran up to him and said, "You can't do that! Leave Siris alone!"

Diego attempted to punch him out, but Griffin knocked him down with just one fist and knocked him down to the ground and as Aaron went in to get Siris back from Griffin's clutches, his comrades knocked him out cold and Aaron was blacked out...much to the pack's shock. Griffin nodded his head to take them all out and one-by-one, each pack member got knocked out cold.

"Good work, boys." Griffin said, smirking.

Siris was crying after seeing his father get knocked out and Griffin's first reaction was to slap Siris in the face and screamed, "Shut up! I'll deal with you yet!"


	39. Hostaged

Chapter 39: Hostaged

Aaron groans slightly as soon as he comes to and opens his eyes for a while as he finds himself in a completely different location and when he tried to get up, he felt some rope burns on his hands and realized that he's been tied up and as he looks up, he sees most of the pack members all tied up or shackled and that could mean one thing...they're being held against their will.

Aaron blinks his eyes a few times and the only thing that he could remember is Griffin snatching Siris from his grasp and he attempted to get up and find him, but the rope has hindered his ability to run off and is trapped. Aaron tried to break free, but the rope refused to budge or split apart and he grunts in frustration to keep breaking through, but the rope won out.

"Griffin! Where the hell are you?!" Aaron shouted.

Griffin's response was an evil chuckle and he stood out of the shadows with Siris, who's all shackled up and chained...which became a horrifying sight for Aaron to see right in front of him. Griffin pulled Siris and he said to Aaron, "He's my son now."

"Says who?! Siris is my son! Has always been!" Aaron shouted.

"That should've been MINE! How can you take something that was already mine?!" Griffin roared in anger.

"Give me back my son!" Aaron exclaimed.

Aaron tried to bust free, but some of his comrades pushed him down to the ground and Siris kept crying for his dad, which got on Griffin's nerves and he slapped him in the face, causing Siris to cry even more and Griffin said, "He is not your dad! I'm your father now, twerp! And you might as well call me dad!"

"Siris is not your son, jerkhole!" Diego shouted back.

Griffin looked at Diego for a second and he turned his attention from Aaron straight towards Diego and as he walks to him, he looks at him and replied, "You wanna take a shot at me?"

"Siris belongs to Aaron." Diego said, angrily.

Griffin takes one look at Aaron real quick and once he got that answer, he turns back to Diego and mercilessly kicked him in the face hard with a vicious left hook and fury in his face and said, "Aaron is not his father! That's my son now!"

"Why would you say that Siris is your father when it's clearly Aaron's?" asked Ryan.

Aaron grunts as he tries to stand up and he was all battered, bruised and bloody because him and Griffin have had bad blood from long ago and he said, "Because Griffin has been jealous since I dated Lehua and he felt as if I was ruining their relationship when Lehua made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him and that their relationship was never even that was too possessive, controlling, obsessive and jealous to the point where he would just be violent towards her, but she wasn't gonna have it. When she broke up with him, he refused to accept it and wanted her back more than anything. When he found out that she married me and that we had Siris, his jealousy became so huge that all he wanted to do was make us suffer."

Griffin grunts at the extent of that particular memory Aaron has and even though they were valid, he still considers Lehua as his own and no one else's and he said, "That's why I killed that bitch...because if she couldn't have me, no one would."

"Shouldn't you know the sign that if she didn't want anything to do with you, find the next girl?" asked Marcus.

"There's no girl like Lehua. When I killed her, it felt good because now I can get closer to kiling Aaron and if I have to, keep Siris and raise him to be a killer." Griffin said, chuckling.

Something didn't seem right with that and Aaron was just dumbfounded by this and asked, "So that's why you were gonna go after me and Lehua? So you would take our son and raise him instead of us?"

"You must've done your homework." Griffin replied.

"Daddy!" Siris shouted.

Griffin was getting fed up with this and he yelled at his face, "Does he look like your daddy to you, you little brat?"

"Daddy!" Siris cried, looking at Aaron.

"It's okay, son! Daddy's gonna get you out of here!" Aaron replied, trying to break free.

"Look at me! I'm your daddy! And you better get it right!" Griffin screamed.

"Don't you dare scream at the kid's face!" Jojo shouted.

"No! Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" Siris said, sobbing while looking at Aaron.

That fueled up Griffin's rage to the maximum and just threw him to the ground and mercilessly beat him with a wielding iron. Aaron gained enough strength to break out of the ropes and pummeled on Griffin like a football tackler and beat Griffin up harder and he grabbed the wielding iron and beat Griffin in the face with it harder.

"Yeah, how do you like that?!" Aaron shouted.

After that, he stopped for a second and went to his son and as he picked him up, he could see blood on Siris face and it looks as if Griffin did a number on him. He took one look at Siris and just hugged him in his arms tightly and whispered, "We'll get through this, son. I promise."

Griffin looked at this sight and it disgusts him to know that Siris still considers Aaron as his father and that is the complete breaking point for him and he said, "Fellas, grab that brat! But do not harm him!"

"What about Aaron?" asked one of the prisoners.

"I'll handle Aaron myself." Griffin said, angrily.

"But...what about the others?" asked another prisoner.

Griffin looked up and noticed all of the pack members were gone from their shackles and ropes and he was shocked to see this happening and said, "Find them!"

Diego was the only one hiding out and Aaron gave Siris to Diego and afterwards, he ran off without anyone knowing and once the door closed, Griffin looks up and then back at Aaron and is shocked to see Siris not on his sight and asked, "Where's the kid?"

"Away from you. This is between you and me." Aaron said, angrily.

Griffin could see that he's willing to fight Aaron more and pick up where they left off a long time ago and he snapped his fingers and told his comrades, "Find the pack and that baby! Do whatever you want with the others, but I want that brat alive and unharmed!"

As they dispersed, it was just Aaron and Griffin in one room together, ready for a smackdown and Aaron said, "Let's do this!"

"I've been waiting a long time to attack you." Griffin said, angrily.


	40. On the Run

Chapter 40: On the Run

Some of the pack members left the underground part of this random cabin that's a quarter mile from a wooded area from the camp while Diego held Siris and he tended to him by cleaning up his face with a towel to stop the bleeding and he's trying his best to take care of him while Aaron fights with Griffin back there and Diego was thinking, 'I hope Aaron makes it out of this alive.'

While they were escaping, they found themselves cornered with some of Griffin's goons attempting to attack them, but Mana and Koa were quick to kick them in places where they don't want to be kicked in and slammed them to the ground and to the walls. One of the other prisoners attempted to snatch Siris from Diego's clutches by swinging on a vine, but Brutus cut the rope with a pair of scissors and it ended with the prisoner landing on his butt, which he responds, "My butt hurts! I just had my butt all smoothed out before I bust out of jail!"

"Now it's rough like a pricklebush." Brutus added, laughing at him.

Two of the prisoners surrounded Diego with Siris in tow, each attempting to snatch it from him. Whatever move Diego tries to make, they block his way and the best solution to get out of it was Diego kicking on in the shin and then slid underneath the other prisoner's legs and ran from them as possible. Some of the prisoners standing there were bewildered that this was happening so fast and they were going after them.

Brutus, Casey, Slade and Kendall ran towards another section of the underground room and saw a ladder coming in there and Brutus said, "We found the way out! Let's get the heck out of here before..."

Brutus was about to finish mid-sentence when three of the prisoners tackled him down like a wide-end receiver in a football field to trap him and Kendall quickly ran up to one prisoner and did some mega butt-kicking kung-fu style on them with a roundhouse kick and a swat to the face with his feet and then did a air-kick slam on him and punch him down harder and then kicked him straight to the groin, 3 billion times harder than a normal kick to the groin.

The two prisoners had witnessed this and were scared out of their minds and one even peed on his own prison jumpsuit out of fear that he might be kicked next. Kendall looks at both of them and held out his fists and asked, "Who else wants some?"

The one who peed himself just ran out of there and just kept running until he was no longer seen anymore out of fear that Kendall will karate chop him to pieces. The other two, however...refused to back down and continued to fight the others, but Kendall was not gonna have it. He went and did the most hardcore kung-fu/MMA moves he's ever had to pull out and it actually gave Casey, Brutus and Slade the urge to fight them at any costs.

Brutus and Casey fought off one of them while Slade and Kendall tackled down the other and just kept fighting more and more and more and knocked them out cold. All four high-fived each other afterwards and they were making their way out as they climbed through the ladder when Ryan saw the whole thing right in front of him and there was another side of Kendall he had never seen.

"You're so much cooler than me." Ryan said, amazed.

Kendall smiled at this and said, "I don't think so. I just did what anyone else would do."

The rest of the pack plus Junior managed to escape their clutches that is until the two other prisoners declared war on the pack members as beat them all down hard, but the pack members refused to give in as they fought back harder than ever before and fought even harder than ever. Jojo and Junior fought them back as well while helping most of their beaten pack members to their aid.

"I hope Aaron's okay!" Mana exclaimed.


	41. Aaron vs Griffin

Chapter 41: Aaron vs. Griffin

Back at the cave, Aaron gets pummeled down to the ground, but he refuses to give in as he keeps standing up despite all the cuts, scrapes, beats and bruises on parts of his body given by Griffin and he knows he has to keep fighting for his son no matter what the outcome will be. Griffin panted heavily as he got the same beatings and marks received from Aaron but both of them refused to back down as Aaron fights for his son while Griffin fights just to kill Aaron and get his son.

"Still on your feet?" asked Griffin, panting and wiping his blood drip from his lip.

"I'll fight you until I drop down." Aaron replied.

Griffin chuckled after that comment and tousseled his own hair and replied, "I'm gonna make that statement so much easier to happen."

Aaron stood up to him and he was never gonna give up for anything and replied, "You just try. There's nothing you can say or do to take my son away from me. He's the only thing of my family that I got."

"And now you'll know how I felt when you stole Lehua away from me!" Griffin said, with so much hate and venom.

Griffin went ahead and punched, kicked and slammed Aaron down hard, but Aaron counterattacked him with a simple roundhouse flip and stomped on his chest harder and then viciously beat him in the face multiple times and pummels him, but Griffin had the upper hand as he attacked him violently and both of them were rolling around, each grabbing each other and scratching each other.

Griffin grabbed ahold of Aaron to strangle him and bashed him in the wall to gain control of the fight and choke him, but Aaron grabbed ahold of Griffin's grip and smacked him across the head against the wall and fought him back harder. Aaron panted heavily as he looked at Griffin and leapt out of the blue and did some more kung-fu moves on him and smacked him, punched, kicked and bashed him down in many ways more than one.

The other pack members were running back to see if Aaron was okay and they saw that him and Griffin are still fighting and from the looks of things, it looks like Aaron's gonna win the fight, but Griffin is determined not to let him win this as he grabbed him in the face and slammed him down and choked him.

"Aaron! Fight him back!" Jojo shouted.

Aaron felt like he was gonna lose air any second and Griffin got ahold of his knife, ready to slit his throat and stab him and Griffin said, "Now you will see what it feels like to have everything you wanted taken away from you! Imagine how much painful it'll feel like for you!"

Just when he was gonna stab him, an explosion came out of the blue and the knife was swatted out of Griffin's hand all of a sudden and everyone was blindsided by what just happened and once they turned around, they saw a group of people coming in to finish what some of the pack started.

"Who the heck?" asked Griffin.

"The Salem Lords..." Aaron whispered.

Most of the pack were scared to see them because they felt as if they're gonna be attacked by them, but when their leader took off their mask, they were shocked by a familiar face.

"Casper?!" everyone but Mana asked.

"Sup, guys?" asked Casper.


	42. Temporary Alliance

Chapter 42: Temporary Alliance

Some of the pack became really scared because they figured they were coming for them, but once Casper came in, he told them, "Don't worry...we're here to fight those creeps with you guys. Mana texted us saying that you guys needed some help in bringing them down."

"Mana?" everyone asked, turning to Mana.

Mana blinked his eyes as he got stared at by the rest of the pack as they couldn't believe that Mana would call them over here to fight and he said, "We just needed an extra set of strong fighters to help us. Really...who else could be better than these guys?"

Sonic looks like they're ready to fight very quickly and he's not the kind of guy that wants to wait for a long period of time and asked, "Can we fight these guys now? We've been trekking for eight hours now and I don't want to wait another second!"

"Let's form an alliance to fight these guys now. This guy has killed Lehua out of revenge." Mana added.

Casper looks at Griffin and he made the most grimacing look that could make the most hardcore fighter bring their tails between their legs and he pulls out his sledgehammer with the biggest blade and twisted all around and slams it on the ground in the most dramatic fashion and asked, "So...you're the one who killed Lehua, huh? You may not be able to go back to jail, but I know another place where you will end up in."

"I'm not scared of you all. I can take you down in no second flat." Griffin said, getting more furious.

Casper chuckled softly at that and replied, "We'll see about that."

With that, Griffin runs directly towards Casper and when he makes the attempt to knock him out, Casper grabs ahold of his legs and snaps them down like a cracked nut and slams him down to the floor and to the walls as well. The pack were astonished by the brutality Griffin received and Aaron dropped his jaw to that and he thought to himself, 'Wished I could've thought of that.'

Griffin groans in pain as he couldn't feel his legs like they were getting completely numb from that move Casper made and as he tries to stand up, his legs completely gave up on him because the pain is just too strong to endure and the rest of Griffin's prisoners were shocked to see their leader get battered by this guy.

Aaron liked seeing Griffin in pain because that's a symbol of what he felt when Lehua was killed and he went ahead and punched and kicked him so hard that he's finally letting all of his rage out, unveiling every single pain that he had to endure with for so long since Lehua's death and the emotions kept kicking in as he beat him down and Casper stopped him midway while Aaron was still fighting.

"Okay, you made your point, Aaron! You beat him good. Now let us handle him." Casper said, pulling him out of Griffin's way.

Aaron panted heavily as he starts sweating from all the fighting and he said, "I think I've fulfilled my avengeance."

"Now we get to pick up the slack." Beel added.

Some of the prisoners were still fighting the pack members and the Lords of Salem stepped in to assist as they brought in a style of brutal beatings that are added to the pack's super fighting style and with the Lord of Salem's help, they're taking no mercy. Half of the prisoners got a quadruple amount of beatings from the pack and they ended up getting their faces bruised and battered and with that kind of capacity, the prisoners were no match for them.

Meanwhile, Casper walks towards Griffin and he has big plans for him as he lets out a sinister chuckle and said, "You know...you may be the first person to try out my new toy."

"New toy?" asked Griffin.

Casper snaps his fingers and out of the blue, a little chamber that looks like a maiden pops out to the wall and Griffin was a little confused by this and Casper suggested to Griffin that he comes in the chamber, which made Griffin completely nervous. Casper then shoves him into chamber quickly and when he opens the door, Griffin gets in the chamber and before he even reacts, he sees the spikes on the one side and Griffin started pleading to get him out.

With the other prisoners watching what they're gonna do with Griffin, they were completely scared and not long afterwards, Casper shuts the door and Griffin was screaming as the spikes struck him all the way and all the prisoners were horrified by the sight and after several seconds, no sound of Griffin anywhere and as Casper opens up the iron maiden chamber, they see blood and his entire body was chopped up into cubes like swiss cheese.

All the pack members were amazed by this gruesome discovery and for Aaron, it was completely justified that Griffin is dead because of all the crap he brought to Aaron and he looked at the ceiling and said, "Lehua...your death has been avenged."

"That's my new toy; the iron maiden. Would anyone else like to join in?" asked Casper, looking at the four prisoners standing there.

All four of them quickly ran away screaming in fear and all the Salem Lords have got big plans for them and Casper said, "You guys have to get out of here. We'll handle them."

"We owe you big." Jojo said.

"Yeah, well don't mention it." Casper added.

As the Lords of Salem make the most of their time, the pack members, the cabinmates plus Aaron and Siris escape from the underground cave that they were being dragged to and headed back to the surface and as soon as they felt the first ray of sunshine, they knew that the ordeal was over, even though it's 3:15 in the afternoon.

"We've been here all day?! Like what the heck, man?" asked Kendall.

"Well, hey...we got out, didn't we?" asked Jojo.

"I hope those prisoners get what's coming to them." Aaron added, holding Siris.


	43. Prisoners' Death Sentence

Chapter 43: Prisoners' Death Sentence

All four of the prisoners dispersed to get away from these guys and all of them were panting in fear and one of them said, "They killed Griffin! I'm gonna waste another second in this dump!"

"Let's split up. We may lose them if we all take separate directions and to escape. That way, if they don't know where we are, we have a better shot at getting out of the country." another prisoner replied.

They agreed with that plan and they all took different routes to not get caught by the Lords of Salem, but what most of them don't know is that by doing so, the Salems are setting traps for them as soon they heard the plan and they are not holding back any punches or traps they have up their sleeves and they'll be there to see them in action.

One prisoner wanders around the further side of the cave to find a way out, but is keeping his guard up in case something goes afoot, but deep inside he's just scared out of his gourd after witnessing Griffin die right in front of him and he's doing everything he can to stay alive and free. Suddenly, he hears a couple of rattling sounds and he immediately leaps into action to see what's happening, but it became silent after a while.

"I'm warning you...I'm a dangerous dude! I've murdered 10,000 chicks all across the country and even took their virginities! There's no doubt I'll kill you!" one prisoner spat out.

But even his bragadociousness about what he did didn't stop him from being so terrified about what's to come and just then, a little rope comes flying in the air and he's curious about where it came from and as he got closer and closer, he's a little afraid about what purpose they'll use for the rope. Once he got the rope, the rope all of a sudden wraps his neck around him and he screamed for help as he tried to break free, but the rope has him right where he wants him and carries him up in the air and the rope gets tighter and tighter and with his final breath, he finally dies, hanging around with his rope.

Another prisoner kept running and running after noticing that he's being chased by one of the Lords of Salem and he tried his very best to lose them, but he became more moritifed when it turns that one of the Salem kids have fast sneakers that go up to 200 miles an hour. The prisoner tried to lose him and he kept running and running until he slips and falls down on the ground, injuring his leg. He grunts in pain as he feels the deep injury on his leg and that proved to be bad timing for him because now he can't run faster.

"No, not now..." the injured prisoner said, whimpering.

Sonic and Pumpking stopped and saw one of the prisoner crawling to escape them. but of course...they have him on their sights as they come closer to him with knives and a sledgehammer blade as Sonic said, "Going somewhere?"

The injured prisoner looked at both of them as they walked slowly and he kept crawling faster and whimpering at the same time trying to lose them, but his injury is so harsh that it's hard to take one more crawl and just then, they both grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him down to the ground. Pumpking grabbed him by the neck and said, "Wonder what you would look like without your head?"

Once Pumpking said that, fear transforms into panic for this terrified injured prisoner and said, "Please, don't! Don't chop of my head!"

Sonic tied him up with his hands behind his back and the prisoner tried to break free, but the rope was so tight that it's impossible to break free and Sonic asked, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Pumpking replied, holding out his knife.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, please! Don't do this! I'll do anything you want! Just don't cut my head off!" the prisoner pleaded.

Both Sonic and Pumpking ignored his pleas and just went straight for it as they behead the prisoner's head off while he's screaming in terror as the blood starts coming out of its head and they just took the head and placed the knife on the inside of his head and both of them left the headless prisoner there to die.

On another section of the cave, the other prisoner made was almost at his escape route and ran faster and faster until he finds himself surrounded by the mist around and soon enough, all of the lords of Salem surround him and the prisoner holds out his gun pointing at them, but they saw him shake in fear, indicating that he's not as bold as he would like to think he was.

"You're such an idiot...and a wimp!" Sonic responded.

"Yeah, we can take you down in no time." Pyro responded.

"I'm warning you guys...I can take all of you out right now! My backup gang are escaping this place right now and they'll be here any minute to attack you!" the fearful prisoner replied.

Casper chuckled at this and said, "You mean they had the opportunity to escape, but didn't?"

"What are you talking about?" asked the prisoner.

The Lords of Salem looked at each other and figured should they or shouldn't tell him they the two backup prisoners are dead and Casper said, "Let's just say...we'll let you join them."

Once that prisoner figured out what he meant by that, Casper snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, a sharp stick shoots up from the ground and struck him in the stomach and back, impaling him to a bloody pulp and that one prisoner got struck so severely that his blood dripped out of his butt like he was peeing blood backwards.

"We did not want to see blood pour out of his butt." Absolom replied.

"That's four down and one more to go..." Casper said, chuckling.


	44. Lone Survivor

Chapter 44: Lone Survivor

The only living prisoner had ducked and dodged every single trap that the Lords of Salem put in and as he wanders to leave, he couldn't help but notice if any of the others made it out before him and for a little bit of concern, he thought it was best to see where they are now. So he walks towards some parts of the cave wondering if they had survived or found themselves caught in their traps. But from a further distance, he lone survivor saw some splatters of blood on the walls and he wasn't prepared to see what the worst would bring in...until he saw a horrifying sight.

He paused and saw one of his crew headless and his entire head has been cut off and that caused him to get frightened and sickened at the same time that one of them are dead and he just backed away slowly and ran off, panting frantically. He thought that he had just stepped into a nightmare that he wanted to wake up from, but as he kept running, he saw one of the other prisoners hanging on a rope and he quivered his lip to find that he's been hanged already.

"No...no...no! This can't be happening! Not now!" the lone prisoner exclaimed.

He backs away some more and kept running and running and running and then he stopped and saw a much more horrifying ordeal that the other prisoner got impaled by a sharp stick and blood has poured out of his butt. The sight of all that blood made the surviving prisoner so sick that he threw up multiple times and coughed up his own vomit in disbelief that he couldn't believe that all of the prisoners were dead, including Griffin.

"So...you're the last one alive." Casper said, coming from behind the shadows.

The surviving prisoner was confronted by Casper and the rest of the Lords of Salem and he backed away from them and exclaimed, "Stay away from me!"

"Let's roughen him up, boys!" Casper shouted.

The lone survivor ran away from them, but one of the lords lassoed him with a rope and dragged him across the cave, with the surviving prisoner whimpering and sobbing like a baby to have mercy on him and they roughened him up, beating him down a lot. The lone prisoner desperately tried to escape, but Pyro grabbed him by yanking his jumpsuit and in a matter of seconds, the prisoner escaped from their wrath with his jumpsuit ripped off and he was running with just nothing but his small white briefs.

After the prisoner left the underground tunnel and headed to the surface, he kept running and running until he reaches the entrance to Camp Harmony and as he kept running, he was completely shocked to see patrol cars coming in and he tried to avoid being seen from them as possible. But ultimately, he was left with no other option because he knows that Casper and his crew may be onto him, so he ran off and kept running and running until some of the officers recognized him from behind.

"Freeze!" one officer shouted.

The lone prisoner became surrounded by an army of cops with their guns drawn and before long, the prisoner surrenders with his hands in the air, kneeling down on his knees and putting his hands behind his back, which made it easier for officers to handcuff him and take him into custody. He gets escorted to the police car and one officer asked, "Where's your crew?"

The only prisoner didn't want to tell them where they were, but he knew that they were all dead and slaughtered and he just said nothing as he lowered his head down in shame, but relief that he's going back to jail.

Meanwhile, the officers were surrounding the underground tunnel from an abandoned house close to the camp and noticed a couple of bodies were being surrounded and they were surprised by the brutal aftermath of this and one of them said, "Someone must've taken them out before us."

"Yeah, but the question is who?" asked another officer.

The officers were unaware that the Lords of Salem had escaped before they even showed up and that indicates that it's better to leave the premises than to be exposed by the boys in blue as Casper smiles and said, "Mission accomplished."


	45. Alliance Offer

Chapter 45: Alliance Offer

After everything that had happened, the pack met up with the Lords of Salem and it seems as if they have made a pretty good team, but only for a short while. Yet the fact that Casper would be a part of something like this totally surprised the whole pack, but most importantly Koa and Aaron because they never expected him to be in assistance with them. Aaron was both grateful and shocked at the same time and he said, "Dude...thanks for helping us. We really appreciate it, but how the heck did you become a part of the Lords of Salem, let alone be the leader of them?"

Casper sighed at that question and knew that this was something that the pack would know about eventually and he looks at Aaron in the eye and replied, "Well...let's just say it was a crazy decision to start it up. It was one day when I saw some dumb-jerkface of a father causing serious harm to his son and even touching him in places he did not want to be touched, I felt like this kid should not have to live through this. And that his father should be sent away, so I snuck into his house one night, punched him in the face, thrashed him around and snapped his neck until he blacked out and left him for dead. It was after I killed the kid's abusive father that I have a purpose and I actually enjoyed killing...so I thought about creating a group of people who feel the same way, but for the right reasons to defend the abused and voiceless...so the Lords of Salem were born."

After hearing that explanation, the pack were pleasantly surprised by all of this and Mana said, "You guys kicked insane butt today."

"And then some." Pyro replied.

"Guys, this is Pyro, Pumpking, Sonic, Beel and Absolom. These guys wanted to be a part of it and they needed someone to show them the way and to lead and guide them through...so I take everything I learned from the pack and formed my own group." Casper replied.

After witnessing what they have done to Griffin and his goons, Mana began to think of a completely radical idea that would throw most of the pack completely off-guard, but all thinking the same exact thing...

"We want you to form an alliance with us...in case something like this happens again. What do you say?" Mana asked.

That was a completely stirring question that no one expected to hear, not even the Lords of Salem and that surprised them more than anything. Casper asked, "You want us to form an alliance with you?"

"Yeah. If you say yes, you guys can protect the camp." Mana replied.

"And if we say no?" asked Pyro.

"Mass destruction." Mana answered.

"Hmm...that sounds kinda crazy, but very much interesting. Can we discuss this tonight...in your cabins?" asked Casper.

"You're sticking around?" asked Jojo.

"You could say that." Casper replied.

"What we will tell you is that we would be more than willing to do anything for you guys." Pyro replied.

Later that evening

Most of the pack members came together and met up with the Lords of Salem and as they discussed the offer over while sitting on the picnic table and they had both concerns and good things to say during dinner as they talk about their alliance together. After several minutes, the Lords of Salem huddled together as the pack anxiously await their answer.

"I hope we make a good team together." Jojo said, muttering under his breath.

The Lords of Salem kept discussing while huddled up and Aaron blinked his eyes for a second while Ryan bites his fingernails to soothe the nerves a little bit. After a couple of seconds, the Lords of Salem came together and Casper said, "We made a discussion together and we've made the decision."

Now it's getting real...the moment that the pack has been anxiously waiting for.

Casper looks at them and with a smile, he said, "We would love to be in alliance with you guys."

All of them were cheering and it just simplifies that the pack has a huge extension between them and the Lords of Salem and that made their night amazing. Pyro looks at one of the pack members and has got the most massive crush on him on the first glimpse and he said, "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Hawk."

"Have you ever skinny dipped before?" asked Pyro.

"Once." Hawk replied.

"Let's do it! We're celebrating!" Pyro exclaimed, taking off his armor and clothes.

Hawk followed him as he took his clothes off and threw them on the ground as they took a dip in the river as the rest of the pack and Lords of Salem watched from a distance and Casper said, "Pyro's got a guy crush."

"And so does Hawk." Mana replied.


	46. Till We Meet Again

Chapter 46: Till We Meet Again

Later that night, the Lords of Salem were gathered together to depart while the pack stood by and shook their hands in appreciation for their help today to take down Lehua's killers, but Aaron was the most grateful out of all of them and he felt that avenging Lehua's death was the closure that he needed to move forward and Aaron said, "How can I thank you guys?"

"You already have." Casper replied.

"It's gonna be awesome to be in forces together and take down those that mess with those that try to harm us or one of our own." Jojo stated.

Sonic nodded in response and said, "Whenever you need us, just give us a call or text."

All of them nodded in agreement and with that, Casper puts his mask back on as did the rest of his crew, but Pyro takes one long look at Hawk and winks at him in an interesting way to show that he's got crush on him and said, "Can't wait to see you again someday."

Hawk chuckled at this and replied, "Yeah, me too."

Casper could tell there are early sparks between Pyro and Hawk and it's only on the first day of meeting them and he lets out a happy sigh and said, "This is gonna be the one time when I hope both of them can just be together forever."

"Yeah. And by the way, Justin is doing okay." Mana added.

Casper blinked his eyes a few times and was actually surprised that Mana has asked about Justin because he hasn't seen him in a long time nor seen him too and he lets out a reassuring smile and said, "If you see him, tell him that I miss him."

"I will." Mana replied.

With that, the Lords of Salem were leaving Camp Harmony and the pack members waved them goodbye as they left and now that all of this is over, they can go back to their cabins, knowing that they can move on and get back to enjoying the rest of their summer.


	47. Back to Normal

Chapter 47: Back to Normal

Over the next several weeks since then, things have started getting back to normal as the pack members resumed to participating on the camp's normal activites that all involve music. Ryan is still struggling to perform in front of people because his stage fright has gotten so huge that it made it hard for him to focus on practicing onstage with a few people staring at him, but Kendall would always try to calm him down by just many steps to overcome that fear. The more he tries to practice, the stage fright keeps controlling him and Kendall could tell that it's gotten so big that he lets his stage fright overpower him and he mades a cut movement to cut it short and took him to the side to talk to him.

"Ry..." Kendall whispered.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. It's just that my stage fright is still severe from what had happened to me one time so long ago. I don't like that feeling, but I don't know how to get through that." Ryan said, frustrated with himself.

Kendall sighed at this and he could tell that Ryan's hit a huge wall when it comes to performing onstage and then he thought up of one amazingly idea that seems to be the age-old stage fright that would always help and said, "Wanna know what always helped me?"

"What?" asked Ryan.

"When I go out there to perform and stage fright tries to hit me, I just imagine the audience in their underwear as I'm singing." Kendall replied.

That actually surprised Ryan the most by hearing that he has to imagine the audience in their underwear as he's performing to help his stage fright and asked, "Does it work?"

"Always. How do you think any performer pushes through the stage fright? And also...it's normal to feel nervous when you go out on stage and perform...the good kind. As long as you focus on performing, nothing else matters." Kendall answered.

Ryan blinks his eyes at that and it just brought everything into perspective on dealing with this and he took a deep breath and wanted to take that into consideration and said to Kendall, "How do you do that?"

"You just do. You have to believe in yourself." Kendall replied.

All of Kendall's encouragement seemed to sink in on Ryan as he's willing to push past those fears and he said, "Okay."

Both of them walked back to the stage and as they played the music, Ryan looks directly at the audience and just imagined his entire pack sitting with their underwear and for a minute, he started singing what he's gonna practice for the talent show and Kendall was amazed to see Ryan shine and he smiled as he kept playing his instrument.

Later on, Brutus and Koa were practicing a punk-rock/hip-hop mashup song that made together, Jojo and Mana were playing a hard rock song with a lot of emotional lyrics and many of the other campers who participated just let loose and let their freak fly and for their practice run, it just seems like the events that had occured the past weeks made them stronger.

Back at the cabins, several of the pack members wanted to make the newcomers official to be part of the pack and Mana texted Aaron and asked that they should meet at his RV to make the newcomers be a part of the pack.

Once Aaron received the text, he was excited and replied, "Come by in 10 minutes before sunset."


	48. Fortunate

Chapter 48: Fortunate

It's a little before dinnertime and all of the pack headed over to Aaron's RV to meet up with him alongside half of their cabinmates that have been there from the very start and have given lifelong friendships and love as well as half of them were holding hands together and when they saw Aaron coming out of the RV, they can tell that they are definitely gonna have new members to be a part of for life.

"Okay, we're all here." Jojo said.

"Can the new members come forward, please?" asked Aaron.

One-by-one, Kendall, Slade, Casey, Jackson, Junior and several of the cabinmates stood before Aaron and they were unsure of what was to come next, but they can tell that they're widely accepted into their inner circle and Aaron said, "I know that this is something new for you all, but after what had happened a couple of weeks ago in confronting Griffin and his goons, this is my way of repaying you for all the help you've done. You've helped me to avenge my wife and keep my son safe in the process by defending me and my son. If Lehua was here right now, she would take you guys in immediately. And I would be a total moron if I didn't respect her wishes."

Most of the pack were looking at this occasion as an introduction into their new lives and they are looking forward to having an all-around awesome future with them by the time camp is over and Aaron said, "You are now members of our pack. Will you make a solemn promise to protect, care for and be there for one of our own when someone is down or in trouble?"

"We promise." they replied.

"All righty then...welcome to the pack!" Aaron cheered.

All of the pack members cheered for them as the cabinmates looked at them in smiles and just immediately, Ryan comes over to Kendall and kissed him on the lips with the fulles embrace as Kendall wraps his arms around him, kissing him back. Marcus walks over to Casey and they kissed together too as their tongues wrapped around each other the most for exploration while Slade and Seth tongue kissed for a couple of seconds and Hoagie kissed Jackson on the cheek while taking a selfie to capture the moment.

Aaron chuckled softly as almost everyone in the pack were kissing each other and he clears his throat and said, "I don't wanna mess up the moment, but we do have dinner to get to. I hear that the first ones get served first."

After they heard, they stopped kissing and watching them get kissed and immediately sprinted over to the cafeteria and Aaron chuckled at this and said, "Come on, son. Let's go eat."


	49. Talent Showcase

Chapter 49: Talent Showcase

On the last night of Camp Harmony, all the pack members were gearing up for the talent show to wrap up the camp and the campers have been looking forward to this for the past seven weeks to show it off and let their talents shine. Most of them were nervous, but excited at the same time because they get to see what they're made of, but of all the pack members, Ryan became the most nervous out of everyone because he knows he's gonna perform in front of everyone and is just worried that he might mess up or let his nerves take over him, but he received a comforting embrace from Kendall and assured him that everything will be okay and just believe in himself. One look into Kendall's eyes and a gentle stroke of his hand on his hair helped give Ryan confidence to go forward with this and Kendall said, "I'll be right beside you. You won't even know I'm there."

"Okay." Ryan replied, nodding his head.

Meanwhile, the audience is packed full of counselors and parents coming in support of their kids' talent and most of them are excited or nervous to see what to expect, but whatever happens on that stage will be nothing short of phenomenal for anyone to witness. Just then, 10 minutes after everyone has been seated, the emcee comes over to the stage while holding the mic and saying, "How's everyone doing tonight?"

All of them were cheering and applauding with so much enthusiasm from the audience and are excited for this talent show and the emcee said, "All right! Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for as we showcase our campers' talents! As you know, we do this every year, but this year is gonna be different! There is no competition this year! We've all decided as a unit to throw out the competitive nature of this because at the end of the day, everyone's talented here!"

That brought the crowd to their feet as they were cheering loudly and the emcee said, "Now, we've got some fresh talent tonight and I think you'll be amazed at what our campers did! They worked really hard within these seven weeks and we're more proud to show them to you all!"

In less than a few minutes, every single camper brought out their talents by groups whether it's by dancing, singing or coming out with original stuff like poetry and slam poetry that really brought the crowd to their feet and when it came time for Casey to perform, he took a deep breath and just walked towards the stage with his guitar and sat down with a stool and began singing a cover of a something that he related to, but without all the pop sensibility into it and bring it to a huge amount of realness.

 _Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

 _I was in your sights, you got me alone_

 _You found me, you found me, you found me_

 _I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that_

 _But then I fell hard and you took a step back_

 _Without me, without me, without me_

 _And she's long gone_

 _when she's next to me_

 _And I realize_

 _the blame is on me_

 _Cuz I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So stupid me_

 _Flew me to places I've never been_

 _Till you smacked me down_

 _Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So stupid me_

 _Flew me to places I've never been_

 _Now I'm dying on the cold hard ground_

 _Hey, oh...trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Hey, oh...trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _No apologies_

 _She'll never see you cry_

 _Pretends she doesn't know_

 _that she's the reason why_

 _You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

 _Now I heard you've moved on_

 _from whispers on the room_

 _A new notch in your belt_

 _it's all I'll be to you_

 _And now I see, now I see, now I see..._

 _She was long gone_

 _when she met me_

 _And I realize_

 _The butt of the joke is on me_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So stupid me_

 _Flew me to places I've never been_

 _when you smacked me down_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So stupid me_

 _Flew me to places I've never been_

 _Now I'm buried on the cold hard ground_

 _Hey, oh...trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Hey, oh...trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _And the tragic fear_

 _comes sinking in_

 _That you never gave a crap about me_

 _or him or anyone or anything_

 _You're such a selfish bitch and always will be!_

 _Cuz I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So stupid me_

 _Flew me to places I've been_

 _till you smacked me down_

 _Cuz I knew you were trouble when you waled in_

 _So stupid me_

 _Flew me to places I've never been_

 _Now I'm buried in the cold hard ground_

 _Hey, oh...trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Hey, oh...trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _Trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _Trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _What a freaking shame on me..._

After the final strum, most of the audience were cheering and applauding for Casey and some of them were in standing ovation and for the pack, they can tell that Casey's talking about someone that he knows, but Marcus could tell that was about Casey's crazy ex-girlfriend that he had talked about back in their cabin and from those twists on the lyrics, it was like putting her out on blast and as Casey took a few bows, he walked backstage and he was exhaling deeply and said, "I got that out of my chest."

"Wow...I would never say that if that was my ex-girlfriend, let alone say it in song." Cody added.

Marcus looked up at Casey and he said with a smile, "You did good, man."

"Thanks, Marcus." Casey said, smiling.

Throughout the duration of the talent show, the rest of the pack members also took the stage to showcased their talents to rock out on stage, make an amazing mash-up of assorted genres of punk and hip-hop and even strip it down with just a guitar and just sing from the heart and each of those performances blew the crowd away more than anything. Kendall was next on stage as he performs an instrumental, emotional song that he made by himself in a very rough period in his life and as he played it, the emotions have touched everyone's heartstrings from the acoustic guitar to the full orchestral strings on the background that really got a hold on everyone.

Not long afterwards, Ryan's name was called to the stage and he was very nervous, but something sparked inside him to just go out there and accomplish this performance and with Kendall's support, he walks towards the stage with the guitar and he just looks up at the crowd and just blinked his eyes a few times and as he sits down on the stool, he notices something very different...he had imagined that only the pack was in the audience and Kendall was in the front row and once that image popped in, he was able to concentrate on performing as he strummed his guitar and played an acoustic, vulnerable version of a song that he loved on the radio.

 _This is a story_

 _that I have never told_

 _I gotta get this off my chest_

 _and let it go_

 _I need to take back_

 _the lives that you stole_

 _You're a criminal_

 _and you steal like you're a pro_

 _All the pain and the truth_

 _I wear it like a battle worn_

 _So ashamed and confused_

 _I was broken and bruised_

 _Now I'm a warrior_

 _Now I've got thicker skin_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_

 _And my armor_

 _is made of steel_

 _You can't get in_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _and you can never hurt me again..._

 _Out of the ashes_

 _I'm burning like a fire_

 _You can save your apologies_

 _You're nothing but a liar_

 _I've got shame_

 _I've got scars_

 _That I will never show_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _In more ways than you know_

 _Cuz all the pain and the truth_

 _I wear it like a battle worn_

 _So ashamed and confused_

 _I'm not broken nor bruised_

 _Cuz now I'm a warrior_

 _Now I got thicker skin_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_

 _And my armor_

 _is made of steel_

 _You can't get in_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _And you can never hurt me_

 _There's a part of me I can't get back_

 _A little boy grew up too fast_

 _All it took was one turn_

 _It'll never be the same_

 _Now I'm taking back my life today_

 _Nothing left that you can take_

 _Cuz you would never take the blame anyway_

 _Now I'm a warrior_

 _I've got thicker skin_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_

 _And my armor_

 _is made of steel_

 _You can't get in_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _And you can never hurt me again..._

 _You can never hurt me again..._

That final strum of the song mixed with Ryan's tears coming out of his eyes drew in a huge standing ovation from the crowd and as Ryan heard the thunderous applause and cheering, he could definitely feel that his performance left a ginormous impact on the audience, including the teenagers that are watching a person speaking to an entire generation of disenfranchised and misunderstood kids that feel the same way.

And it was a brilliant end to the talent show as Ryan took a few bows and smiled while his tears rolled down his face and just walked off the stage with humility and once he got backstage, Kendall teared up as well and he walked towards him and he said, "You did me proud, Ry."

"Thanks to you, Kendall." Ryan said, smiling.

The emcee went onstage and said, "Wow...that last performance really got me. Well, thank you all for attending this amazing talent showcase this year at Camp Harmony! Hope you've enjoyed it and we hope to see you next year! If you came to pick up your campers, please report to the front lodge where you'll see half of their bags on the front steps."

Most of the pack members can't believe that this summer is coming to an end, but they knew for a fact that this is one summer that they'll never forget and for their new pack members, it's definitely something to remember by. As Kendall and Ryan sat down on the steps of their cabin, they looked at the full moon and as they did so, their sparks flew quickly as they looked at each other and just kissed for 7 minutes as their love completely grows more from here on out.

"This is the best summer of my life." Ryan said, smiling.

"Mine too." Kendall replied in agreement.

Some of Ryan and Kendall's cabinmates popped in with just their towels on and one of them said, "Can we join in whatever you guys were gonna do?"

Ryan and Kendall looked at each other and replied, "Sure!"

All of them came in the room and closed the door and whatever went on in that cabin is anyone's guess...


	50. A Summer to Remember

Chapter 50: A Summer to Remember

By the next day, Camp Harmony has come to another end for the summer and almost everyone is getting ready to head back to their homes and the friendships that all of the campers had over the course of those seven weeks meant something to them and that their friendship will still be active whether they're near or far away. For the pack members, it was a bittersweet farewell because with all the things that had happened, they formed a much tighter bond, especially with their new members in more ways than one, but the best part of it is that most of them live in Whoville, which took them by surprise as well.

"Sure am gonna miss coming here." Marcus added.

"Dude, you know we got a whole year, right?" asked Noah.

Then, Marcus slapped himself for being so oblivious to the fact and he said, "Of course! Thanks, Noah."

Soon afterwards, Noah sees one of his cabinmates come in and said, "Hey, do you have a Whosebook?"

"Yeah, my Whosebook name is Noah Whoville. You can find me there if you want to share music and some quantum physics too." Noah replied.

"Thanks. I have one thing for you though." Noah's cabinmate stated.

"What's that?" asked Noah.

Noah's cabinmate comes closer and gives him a quick kiss on the lips, which stuns and surprised Noah at the same time, but also refreshed him and said, "Wow..."

"Yeah, I hope to see you in Whoville High." Noah's cabinmate said, before taking off.

Noah was still stunned of that kiss and said, "Okay...that I didn't see coming."

Marcus chuckled in response to this and he said, "Looks like you got a new friend."

Kendall and Ryan walked to the bus together with their bags being handled, but they entered holding hands and took their seats and Ryan had never felt happier than ever before because of how everything turned out and it was all Kendall's doing to help Ryan gain confidence in himself and he said, "Kendall? I just wanna thank you."

"For what?" asked Kendall.

"Everything...you accept me as I am even when I don't see it. You made me believe in myself when I don't and you just never left my side." Ryan replied.

Kendall blinked his eyes and took Ryan's hand and replied, "I see myself in you. I used to be self-conscious as you were, but I learned that I have to accept myself in the good, bad and the ugly. I can't change everything I am and you can't change everything about yourself either. Only you can be true to who you are."

As most of the pack members pack in the bus, the newcomers sat together as they made the evnture back home to Whoville and Kendall kissed Ryan straight on the lips again and Mike said, "Again? How long do you guys have to kiss?"

"Deal with it, Mikey. He's part of us now." Cody said, walking by.

Marcus and Casey are looking forward to coming back to Whoville, even more so, Casey is growing more closer to Marcus every second and Casey said to him, "Who knew that this summer would turn out to be the best one I ever had?"

"Well...we've still got summer left." Marcus said, stroking Casey's hair.

Casey laid his head down on Marcus' lap and he just smiled at him and just relaxed after all the crazy things at camp and as Jojo and Mana looked at all of his pack members, they knew that this will be a summer they'll never forget. Mana looks at Jojo and asked, "How do you think next summer will turn out?"

"Hopefully, a lot awesomer than this year." Jojo replied.

"Me too, Jojo...me too." Mana agreed.


End file.
